Like someone I used to know
by SatisfactoryInfluence
Summary: Veronica finds her way back to the right place. Crappy Summary [LoVe story] Complete
1. Welcome to hell

Disclaimer- I don't own them, RT does.

A/N- I had so many ideas for stories, so I did this one first.

--

Love a 4-letter word. L O V E, yeah it's four letters. According to the dictionary love is deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying oneness.

_I felt love towards one person, but somehow I never could say the three words "I love you." He hinted around it a few times with, "I'm falling in love with you" or "You're the love of my life" but somehow like me, he could never say it. If you were trying to guess who I'm talking about, it is in fact Logan Echolls. Were not dating anymore, that ended in the summer. He was going insane, but who could blame him. I broke up with him out of love; I thought he would change if he saw he was losing people. And there's that word again' love. I'm beginning to think it has no meaning to me._

--

"Veronica Mars please report to the principles office immediately." Veronica was awoken by her daydreaming state by this announcement. "First day and already I'm in trouble." Veronica walked down to the principles office, when she got there the secretary told her to go right in.

"So what did I do this time Mr. Clemmons? Did I… Steal your car? No no, I vandalized the teachers lounge. Never mind the suspense is killing me, just tell me what I've done."

"Actually Ms. Mars I've called you down to ask you for a favor."

"Sir, with all due respect I am still young and you are-"

"Veronica, I was just wondering if you could show a new student around."

"Why me?"

"I don't know, she seems like your type."

"Cocky and Clever?"

"Precisely."

"Alright sir, who is she?"

"Her name is Laura Canteen, she'll be arriving at lunch so swing by the office then."

"Will do sir."

--

"Hi, I'm Laura." The brunette girl introduced herself.

"I'm Veronica, and I will be showing you around this place today." Veronica smiled at the new girl "Are you hungry? It is lunchtime."

"Yeah, starving."

"Okay then, let's eat."

The two of them walked up to Wallace's table and took a seat. "Hey Girl." Wallace said, putting his hand out to give Veronica props. "Hey Brudda." Veronica replied, responding to his props. "This is Laura, she's new here and I've been asked to show her around."

"Hi." Laura said shyly.

"Really V? You were asked to show somebody around, your not a 'people' person." Wallace said using air quotes.

"I'm very friendly to those who deserve it."

"So almost all of the school doesn't deserve a little kindness."

"Exactly!"

"Hopefully you don't turn this lovely lady Laura into a people hater like yourself."

"Like I've said before, I don't hate ALL people." She said, emphasizing the all. "Anyways, I'm going to show Laura around the rest of the school."

"Bye, nice meeting you." Laura said to Wallace.

"Right back at you." Wallace replied.

As the two girls walked towards the school, Laura spotted someone she wanted to meet. "Who is he?" She said curious. "Him, the jackass in the yellow t-shirt?" Veronica replied surprised.

"Yes him!" Laura was excited.

"That's Logan Echolls."

"You know him?"

"You could say that."

"Introduce me!"

"Why?"

"He's a hottie."

Sure he's hot, but once you get sucked into his world you'll never truly be let out.

Veronica could see the happiness and eagerness in Laura's eyes. "Fine, I'll introduce you."

"Yay!"

Veronica and Laura walked towards Logan. He was standing alone for some reason and he was looking right in their direction. "Well, If it isn't Veronica Mars coming to put sunshine into my oh so dark life."

"Can it Logan."

"Oh Sassy, forget to take your pills this morning?"

"Damn you caught me, it's that time of the month."

"I could always tell."

"That you could."

"Okay well, other then this chat about your pms, what do you want?"

"I'm just here to introduce you to my friend Laura, she's new."

"Hi." Laura said blushing.

"Hello and welcome to Neptune's finest pile of crap."

"He's referring to the school." Veronica clarified.

"Thanks… I guess." Laura replied, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"So where's your boy toy Duncan?" Logan said, cutting off Laura somewhat.

"If you must know, he's at a doctors appointment."

"Doctors appointment? I've used that one, it's slang for he's off screwing another chick."

"Logan didn't you get the memo? Duncan's not a jackass like you, he's actually at a doctors appointment."

"Okay, whatever you say."

"We have to go." Veronica said quickly.

"Bye, nice to meet you." Laura said to Logan.

Not that I care what Logan says, but what he said about Duncan bothers me a little. I know Duncan wouldn't do that to me, but just thinking about it…

--

Duncan and Veronica sat watching a movie on his couch when Logan came and interrupted them.

"Logan, get out of here." Duncan yelled and whipped a pillow at him.

"What? I can't sit in the living room and enjoy a pay per view film?"

"Can't you see that we're trying to have some private time."

"I was under the impression that private things happen in the bedroom."

"Ugh, Fine Veronica let's go watch a movie in my room."

Veronica stayed quiet the whole time and followed Duncan into his room. She kept thinking about what Logan said to her the other day, but she decided to brush it off and have a bit of fun.

Before the movie even ended Duncan fell asleep. Veronica decided she would just go home and call Duncan in the morning. She tiptoed out of his room, and to her surprise Logan was still on the couch watching a movie.

"He fell asleep during sex? You must be bad." Logan said smirking.

"Actu- I'm not even going to reply to you."

"Your that intrigued by me, that you go speechless when trying to speak around me?"

Veronica smirked, but stayed quiet while she put on her shoes.

"You being quiet, only proves my point." Logan said, nagging her.

"Me being quiet proves I'm mature, unlike some people I know."

"Ha, I made you talk."

"And this is the immaturity I was talking about."

"Ah, not all of us grow up at the same pace."

"Did you stop growing when you were 8?"

"7, but my jewels are the size of a grown mans."

"Well thanks for sharing."

"You know me, full of stories."

"Yup." Veronica was laughing at what a stupid conversation they were having. "Well I've got to run."

"Cya."

"Bye."

--

A/N- Okay I can promise you that the LoVe interaction is going to get so much better, this was sort of an introduction.


	2. Where's Bobby?

Disclaimer- As much as I would love it, I don't own them.

A/N- Oh I finally have a good idea for the rest of the story! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been swamped with schoolwork and such. I will add a mystery for Veronica to solve soon. Check out my one-shot/song fic if you want, I haven't got that many reviews for it. Thanks for the reviews for this story though!

* * *

_Living for the moment, that's what your supposed to do. Your supposed to forget the past, wait for the future and just live. It's hard though, when one thing you do can affect the future, or one thing from the past can come back to haunt you._

_--_

"Stop eating my fries, I'm hungry." Veronica was laughing as she slapped Mac's hand away from her food.

"C'mon, you've got a full box." Mac took another one before Veronica could swat her again.

"Buy your own!" Veronica pulled her fries up to her.

"I'm trying to save up for a really cool computer program, it's costly."

"Fine, we can share."

The two friends sat and ate French fries. Duncan was too sick to come to school and Wallace was at an away basketball game so Veronica and Mac were the only two sitting at their table.

"Hey Veronica, can I sit with you?" Laura came up and asked shyly.

"Sure join us."

"Hi I'm Mac." Mac smiled and put out her hand to shake Laura's.

"I'm Laura, Yesterday was my first day." Laura reached her hand out and shook Mac's.

"Welcome to 4 years of ridicule, backstabbing and hate." Mac smiled and laughed as she said it.

"It'll only be 3! She's in the 10th grade." Veronica threw in.

"Your lucky, you got one year of happiness and love." Mac said, still jokingly.

"It actually doesn't seem that bad so far, I've met some pretty nice people." Laura said nicely.

"Your one of the lucky ones." Mac and Veronica said at the same time, laughing.

--

After school Veronica hopped into her Le Baron and headed towards the Neptune Grand. She stopped to get Duncan some soup, and a few of his favorite chocolate chip cookies. She got to the door and started knocking, hoping she wasn't waking him up.

"What a pleasant surprise." Logan answered the door smiling. "Awh shucks, is all that for me, you shouldn't have."

"Where's Duncan?" Veronica said, trying to ignore his previous comments.

"I thought he was with you, he wasn't home when I got here."

"Oh, maybe he went to the doctor." Veronica was a little bit worried; the stuff Logan had said to her a few days earlier began to bother her.

"Yeah, Maybe." For once Logan didn't act like a jackass and make a remark about how Duncan was cheating on her. He felt bad because that's what he thought was happening, but he didn't want to worry her even more then she already looked.

"Okay, tell him I brought him this." Veronica put the bag on the table near the door.

"You can wait for him if you want, he shouldn't be long." Logan was sincere, but he ruined it with a joke "We can have a little secret rendezvous before he gets back."

"Damn, I forgot the protection. Maybe next time." Veronica laughed "But I will stay and wait, I want to see how he's doing."

"Aww a caring, protective girlfriend how sweet." Logan smirked and pulled out a movie. "Ferris Bueller's Day Off anyone?"

"I didn't take you for a Matthew Broderick fan."

"We all have our guilty pleasures."

The two of them sat at opposite ends of the couch and watched the movie. When the movie ended Duncan still hadn't come home.

"I'm just going to go, I have homework and stuff." Veronica grabbed her coat and went out the door.

--

"Veronica?" a squeaky voice from behind, walking into the bathroom where Veronica was washing her hands.

"That's my name."

"I hear you solve stuff."

"They told you about my super skill in math?"

"Umm no, but I was told you do Private investigations and stuff."

"I know I was kidding, math isn't my strong point. What do you need help with?"

"It's my boyfriend, he's sort of gone missing."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Well he calls, and he says that he can't tell me where he is."

"Maybe he's okay, he's just taking care of things."

"On the phone, he sounds like he's in trouble."

"Okay, has he left you any messages?"

"Yeah, here listen." The girl handed Veronica her cell phone.

"_Hey Maria, just calling to check in. I just want you to know I love you no matter what I will always love you. I'm sorry; sorry for everythi-"_ The message was cut off before he could even finish.

"What did he do to make you sorry?" Veronica asked.

"Nothing, that's why I'm scared. What if someone is trying to kill him?"

"If you think someone is trying to kill him, shouldn't you talk to the police?"

"No, he wouldn't want that. Please help me Veronica."

"Okay, first of all what's your name."

"Maria McGuillis."

"And his name?"

"His name is Robert Davison."

"Okay, who were his friends? Who did he hang out with?"

"Umm, Dick Casablancas, Logan Echolls and Duncan Kane."

"Oh… I'll get right on it.

"Thanks." Maria left the washroom.

_I remember Robert. Of course they call him Bobby so I didn't recognize his name when she mentioned it. He was always a quiet guy, never too rude to me. He used to be the designated driver at the big 09'er parties. I guess to start, I can question his buddies, all of which I know too well._

--

"So Dick, where's Bobby?" Veronica was leaning against his car.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dick replied madly.

"Have you seen your friend Bobby lately?"

"We haven't talked since September. I slept with his girlfriend and he got mad."

"Wow, you're a great friend."

"I was drunk, and his girlfriend was hot!"

"Okay Dick, that's all I needed to know."

Okay, so Dick hasn't seen him. I guess I should try Logan next.

Veronica walked over to Logan's lunch table. "Hey Logan, how about that Rendezvous we were talking about the other night?" Veronica grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him around the corner. All of the other people at the table were staring in awe.

"What did I do now?" Logan questioned.

"How do you know I think you did something?" Veronica replied.

"The tone of your voice when you said 'rendezvous' gave it away."

"I was just wondering if you've seen your buddy Bobby?"

"He's in my math class, but he hasn't been for a few weeks."

"His girlfriend thinks he is in trouble. Do you have any idea where he could be."

"Is this the same girlfriend Dick slept with?"

"I don't think that matters, I just need to know if you know where he is."

"Nope, but if I figure something out I will tell you."

"Okay, and did Duncan get home last night?"

"No actually, he came in this morning."

"Oh, thanks."

"Yeah, no problem."

_Where would Duncan have been all night? Maybe this all has something to do with Bobby._

Veronica decided to go see Duncan. She hopped into her Le Baron and began on to the Neptune Grand.

When she got there, he was gone again.

* * *

A/N- Sorry for the shortness. Please review, good things will come of it. 


	3. If only I knew

A/N- Thanks for the lovely reviews! I Love you all 3 Review lots! I like reviews, they make me happy. Also tell me if you're not a fan of a lot of dialogue. If you prefer paragraphs I can do that.

Disclaimer- Yup

* * *

_Jealousy. Strong feelings of envy towards another person. It is the source of most crime and violence. We all have felt jealous for one reason or another…_

--

Veronica picked up her phone and began to dial Duncan's number. No Answer.

She kept trying until at 10:30pm he picked up.

"Hello?" She said with a worried voice.

"Hey Veronica, what's wrong?" He replied with a nonchalant voice.

"Where the hell have you been?" Veronica said angrily. "And why haven't you called?"

"Sorry, I've been visiting my parents."

"You could've called, I've been worried."

"I know, I'm sorry." Duncan said sincerely "I've got to go, I'll call you later."

Without even letting her say good-bye, he hung up the phone. _What the hell is going on?_

_--_

"Veronica, over here!" Mac called at lunchtime. "I saved you a seat."

Veronica walked slowly towards Macs table. She had been trying to call Duncan to see where he was. Once again he wasn't at school. Before she sat down, she spotted Logan walking towards the garbage can to throw something out. "I'll be right back." Veronica ran up to him.

"Hey." Veronica said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Logan said smirking.

"What's gotten into Duncan?" She jumped straight into it.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's never at school, he hardly answers the phone, and he's acting different. You're his best friend, and you know something."

"I honestly don't know anything."

"Whatever." Veronica wasn't acting like herself, but she was angry and upset. She began to walk away.

"But Veronica, if I did know anything I'd tell you." Logan yelled to her as she walked away.

_He must know something; he's not being a jackass._

---

For the next couple of days Veronica didn't hear from Duncan. She decided to just go on investigating Maria's case, she didn't want to become the crazy girlfriend who obsesses over nothing.

"Hey Buddy." Veronica said as she walked up to Wallace in the hallway.

"Hey V, long time no talk." Wallace replied smiling.

"You have your basketball games, I have my sleuthing."

"Yeah." Wallace said laughing, "So what do you need?"

"How do you know I need something?" Veronica questioned.

"That look on your face, the 'Wallace I'm going to ask you to do something that's sneaky and risky'."

"I don't have a face!"

"Whatever you say."

"I don't have a face, but I do have a favor."

"Told you!"

"You just guessed, I didn't give you a face!"

"Okay fine, what do you need?"

"I need you to get me Robert Davison's files."

"Can I ask why?"

"Can I tell you later?"

"Sure V, I'll have the files for you after school."

"Thank you so much Wallace!"

--

_Okay I've got his Criminal records, his files, and his hard-drive. I think I can get somewhere with all of this._

Veronica began searching through his school files. Besides a couple of detentions he was clean. She got out the criminal records next, but like his school files they were clean. Her last chance was the hard-drive. Veronica slipped the disk into her laptop. The screensaver came up and it was Billy and Maria at the fall formal. She began to look through the files. At first all she could find was Essays, Projects, a few poems for Maria and a ton of pictures. She looked for a while until she spotted a file.

_How could I have missed this?_

The file was in a folder named "BP." Inside the folder was one document. It was named 'To RD'

'RD,

It starts tomorrow at noon. You know what could happen, be prepared. You know what to do just in case.

-EN'

"This must have been sent through e-mail, and saved in a separate document. The questions are when was this sent, where is he going, what's going to happen and who's EN." Veronica thought to herself.

She thought about the initials EN for a long while. "Of course."

--

Veronica got to school extra early to investigate. She waited in the parking lot until the person she needed finally got there.

"So Weevil, where's Bobby?"

"Who the hell is Bobby, and why would I know where he is?"

"He got an e-mail signed with the initials 'EN"."

"And I'm the only person with those initials?"

"You're a trouble maker, and someone has gone missing. That's why I came to you first."

"I don't know who your boy is, so lay off me."

Weevil walked away angry and Veronica stood there in awe. _I think he's lying, but if he's not then who is EN_.

--

Veronica left period 4 early, so she sat at the usual lunch table and waited for everyone to come. She was the only one out, so it was quiet. After a few minutes she heard a noise. She turned around to see Logan and Laura walking together towards the lunch area. They must not have seen her because they began kissing. Veronicas mind went blank.

_Cool down Veronica, why do you care. _She couldn't cool down, for some reason she because more angry._ Snap out of it._

Mac and Wallace finally came out for lunch. Veronica sat quiet while they got their lunches out and took a seat.

"Hey Veronica!" Wallace said happily.

"Hey guys." Veronica tried her best to sound normal and not upset at all. "I think I'm going to go see if Duncan is home. I want to make sure he's feeling okay."

"Sure, maybe we can hang after school or something." Mac said supportively.

"Yeah, I'll call you guys."

Veronica walked towards her Le Baron and got in without ever looking back. Once again she drove to the Neptune Grand got on the elevator and made her way up. When she got to the floor she stood in the hallway for a few minutes. _He's not going to be here, I don't know why I bothered coming._

Veronica contemplated turning back, but she decided that since she was already there that she would go and knock. She turned the doorknob first just in case it was open. To her surprise it was.

She walked in without saying anything; she heard something from another room. She walked slowly to the room, and opened the door. "Oh my god."

--

A/N- It was a bit rushed, but I really wanted to get through this chapter so I could get on to the next ones. In the next chapter you find out what was going on with Duncan. You also get a lot more LoVe! I know, I hate Laura too. Sure I didn't have to make them get together, but it adds more drama. It will get better! Please Review, the more you review, the sooner I update


	4. Betrayal

A/N- Thank you all for your lovely reviews, they make me happy .

Disclaimer – I don't own them, RT does.

--

_In a matter of 3 seconds I went from being worried about someone, to hating them. Betrayal, that's the only word for it._

_--_

Veronica stared in awe as Duncan got out of bed and covered himself with a sheet. "Veronica it's-"

"Don't say it's not what it looks like, because it is." Veronica interrupted, with tears in her eyes. "You made me think that you were sick, or in trouble." Veronica turned around and started walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Duncan ran after her, tripping over the sheet.

"I don't want to hear it."

"Veronica!"

"What do you want me to say Duncan? That what you're doing is okay, that we can just pretend it never happened?"

"No, I want to talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Please, let me explain."

"Okay fine, please tell me how this whole thing started."

Duncan started to explain.

_It was a Monday afternoon; Duncan wasn't feeling well so he stayed home from school. He was about to fall asleep when there was a knock at his door. To his surprise Kendall was standing at his door._

_"Hi Mrs. Casablancas, Logan isn't here right now."_

_"That's okay, I'll wait on the couch till he gets home."_

_"Okay." Duncan let her in, and she took a seat on her couch. Duncan began walking back to his bedroom._

_"Want to keep me company?"_

_"Uh, Sure I guess. Let me just use the washroom."_

_When Duncan came out, Kendall was down to her panties and bra. "What are you doing?" Duncan asked surprised._

_"Passing time." She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down._

"Funny how you didn't mention trying to stop it." Veronica questioned Duncan.

"I was tired, and delirious."

"Were you tired and delirious all the other times she came?"

"What do you want me to say Veronica?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Veronica walked away, and out the door.

"I'm Sorry." Duncan called after her.

_--_

"Hey Guys." Veronica looked sad as she sat next to Mac and Wallace.

"I'm sorry Veronica, Wallace told me what happened." Mac got up and gave Veronica a hug.

"Thanks, I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later. We weren't going to be together forever."

"It's okay to be upset V." Wallace said sincerely. "We'll always be here to listen."

"I know, Thanks." Veronica gave a half-hearted smile.

"Hey Everyone!" Laura said enthusiastically as she sat down at their table.

"Hey Laura." Wallace replied.

"So you and Logan?" Veronica questioned, with a sound of anger in her voice.

"Yeah." Laura didn't know how else to answer.

"We're all happy for you." Mac said, trying to lighten the tension.

"Thanks." Laura smiled at Mac.

After what seemed like hours, the bell rang and the 4 of them got up to go to class.

--

Veronica used her free period to work on her case. _Where are you Bobby, and who is EN._

She finally found his license plate, and sent the number to get the car tracked.

"Veronica?" Maria's voice called from the doorway of the computer room.

"Yeah, I'm in here."

"Did you find anything out?"

"Actually I was just waiting on some information."

"Do you think it'll help you find him?"

"It may."

"Thanks for all of this Veronica, I know it's taking a lot of your spare time."

"It's fine, someone needs to find him."

Before Maria could reply, Veronicas cell phone rang. "Hello, 20 miles north? Thanks."

"What is it?" Maria asked eagerly.

"They've found his car, I'm going to go up there now."

"Can I come?"

"Stay here, I'll call you if I find anything."

--

_Of course nothing comes easy for me. Mysteries don't solve themselves Veronica, what were you thinking._

"Hey Maria." Veronica said after calling her cell phone.

"Did you find him, is he okay?"

"He wasn't there, he had given his car away to some guy named Marcus last week."

"Does Marcus know where he is?"

"Nope, Bobby just knocked on the door, handed him the keys and left."

"Why would he do that?"

"I have no idea, but I'll find out."

--

"Class, listen up." Ms. Dumas said as she tried to get the attention of her journalism class. "I want you all to use your writing skills to write an essay. The topic has to be something personal about yourself, you get to pick."

"Define Personal" Dick shouted from the back of the class.

"Well, write an essay about a secret, a fear, or maybe something you've never been able to do or say." Ms. Dumas replied kindly.

"Could I write about when I lost my virginity?" Dick said, and made the whole class laugh.

"That would be frowned about Dick."

"Frowned upon, doesn't mean can't."

Ms. Dumas ignored Dicks comment and continued teaching the class. "Make it approximately 1000 words, I am here to edit and proof for you."

A few minutes later, the bell rang and Veronica began walking out of the classroom.

"Hey Veronica." Logan said, walking beside her.

"Hey." Veronica replied.

"Sorry about you and Duncan."

"Yeah." _Why is he being nice to me?_

"He's miserable without you." Logan said. "The sex must have been good."

_Of course, it's like Logan to ruin a somewhat sincere conversation._

"Yeah, but not with me." Veronica looked sort of sad. "I've got to go."

--

A/N- Okay I know It's REALLY short. I've got a lot of projects to do, so I wrote this quickly. Review lots Please and thanks. Also Next chapter you will see something very interesting between Laura/Logan. I know there was barely any LoVe, but there will be tons in the next chapters. REVIEW!


	5. Let's Go

A/N- Okay, so I know what your thinking… Why is she taking so long to update? Of course the answer is all these end of school year projects and exams. I decided to take a few moments out of my busy schedule to update so here it is, hopefully it makes somebody happy. Also, some people asked about the sudden hook-up of Logan and Laura, you will see what happened in this chapter.

A/N2- I have a story "A decade under the influence." It's a one shot, songfic but I was wondering if anyone thinks it's a good idea that I make a second chapter in Logan's POV.

Disclaimer – The ones I made up are mine; the real ones that I wish were mine are not.

--

--

Flashback:

Logan was standing near the pop machine picking out which soda to have for lunch, when a girl came up beside him.

"Hey Logan."

"Hey umm, Lisa?"

"It's Laura."

"Yeah."

It was before lunchtime and nobody was out yet, nobody except Veronica. His attention drifted over to the table where she was sitting alone.

"Hello?"

"Oh sorry." Logan said snapping out of it. "What do you want anyways?"

"I have a favor to ask."

"Make it quick."

"Okay, do you know Wallace?"

"I know of him."

"I like him."

"Good for you." Logan said walking away.

"I need you to help me make him jealous." Laura said smiling. "I think he likes me, but he won't admit it. I think if he saw me with someone else he would get jealous and tell me he likes me."

"Why me?"

"Your hot, is there any other reason?"

"Not interested." Logan said, trying to walk away again.

"Plus, I bet it would make Veronica jealous." Laura said quietly so she wouldn't hear from the table she was sitting at.

Logan froze and looked over at her table. He didn't know what to say; of course he still liked Veronica. "Fine." He finally said. He didn't know what had come over him; he wasn't one to do something like this.

"Good." She grabbed him and dragged him to a place that was visible to Veronica. She pulled him close and kissed him.

--

Veronica sat in study hall reading over the files that she had received on Bobby. She was so focused on reading every detail that she didn't realize that someone had sat down next to her.

"Good read?" Logan said, sitting down in the seat next to hers.

Veronica didn't even process his question, if you would call it a question. She kept reading, ignoring whatever words were coming at her.

"Ouch, is this your version of a cold shoulder. If it is then you've got work to do."

Veronica heard that comment. "Don't you have a girl somewhere waiting for you to bug her?"

"Jealous?"

"Busy."

"Busy being jealous?"

Veronica decided not to respond to his stupid comment. They used to have a lot of stupid conversations, but this had been the first since the one about her break-up with Duncan. The thought of that made her realize that she had stuff at the apartment that was hers.

"Actually Logan, can you do me a favor?"

"As long as it doesn't have to do with a gun and my head."

"I left some stuff at your apartment. I don't really want to go and get it."

"So you want me to get it for you?"

"Please, do me one nice favor and you can go back to being a jackass."

"Must be an odd-numbered day."

"No, odd-numbered days are when you kiss my ass."

"Fine, I'll drop your stuff off later."

"Thanks."

--

"Veronica!" Maria shouted, running after her down the hall.

"Hey, what's up?" Veronica replied.

"Did you find anything?"

"I'm still working on it. The only thing I've found of any use are the initials 'EN'. Do you know anyone with those initials?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay, well you think about it and get back to me. I've got some things to do."

Veronica walked away from Maria and towards her usual lunch table. To her surprise Logan and Laura were sitting there with Mac and Wallace. I don't want to deal with this right now. Wait a second what am I talking about; there is nothing to deal with.

Veronica made a U-turn and began walking towards the school, she thought maybe they didn't notice her at all and that she could tell them that she was busy at lunch. That wasn't the case.

"Veronica, what time did you want me to drop your stuff off tonight?" Logan said running up beside her. He's not here to talk about my stuff; he's here to talk about why I just turned around.

"Whenever is good for you."

"You can't even stand me for half an hour?" Wow he sure does jump to the point.

"What are you talking about Logan?"

"You just turned around because I was sitting at your table."

"Don't flatter yourself Logan, I have things to do."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Logan said, with a touch of anger in his voice.

What is that supposed to mean. Whatever helps me sleep at night? Who does he think he is?

--

When Veronica got home after school she was very tired. She hadn't slept a lot in the past few nights. She sat down on the couch and began to watch the news, but she fell asleep 3 minutes into it.

2 hours later the doorbell rang and woke Veronica up. She slowly got up and dragged her feet to the door. She opened it and Logan was standing in front of her with a box.

"You owe me one, I had to fight for this box."

"What do you mean?"

"He yelled at me for taking it, he said that he wanted to bring it to you."

"What did you say?"

"I said okay, and pretended to sit down and watch T.V. Then he went out and here I am."

"Thanks."

"Yeah no problem."

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, until finally the ringing of Veronica's cell phone broke the quiet.

"Hello?"

"Veronica, it's me Maria."

"Hey Maria, what's wrong?"

"I just saw an alert on the T.V. A man named Edward Nacharo was just arrested an hour north of Neptune. I noticed the initials E.N. and I thought maybe it had something to do with Robert."

"It's worth a shot, I'm on it."

Veronica hung up the phone, put on her shoes and grabbed her jacket. She ran past Logan and yelled, "Lock the door."

"Where are you going?"

"I have a lead to follow."

"Where?"

"An hour north of Neptune."

"I'm coming."


	6. Canadian, Eh?

A/N – Thanks MirethGuilbain for the feedback. I tried my best to express their thoughts and add more narrative parts rather then just dialogue. I hope you like this better. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, though not many of you did last chapter.

A/N2- Check out my Two-part song fic. A Decade under the influence 3

Disclaimer – You know I don't own them.

--

"You're not coming." _What, does he want? To be the hero in all of this? Shouldn't he be off protecting his girlfriend Laura? Doesn't she need protecting?_

"Veronica, you're not going alone. It's not safe." _Not safe? Doesn't he know the things that I've done? The situations I've been in. Of course he knows, he's the one who rescued me from all of them._

"You can come under one condition." Veronica looked into his eyes. He knew she was serious. "You do what I say, if I tell you to stay in the car you have to stay in the car." She stood waiting for some sort of reply. She wasn't quite sure of what he'd say, whether it be okay, or whether it be something sarcastic.

"Okay, but if I sense something wrong I'm breaking the rule." _I guess it's better to have someone with me as backup then to be alone and fighting for myself._

"Deal." The two of them went out the front door and into Veronicas Le Baron. The car ride felt long and uncomfortable. Neither of them spoke, but they could feel the tension.

--

When they reached their destination they sat in the car and looked at the scene of the crime. The police were long gone by now, the guy had already been arrested. Veronica took out her laptop and searched Edward Nacharo. _Seems our friend here has been in trouble with the law quite a few times. _

"Logan, turn on the radio. Something might come on the news station." Logan listened and he turned the radio on without speaking. _Would you just talk already? It's not like there is anything to be quiet about, how about some of that jackass charm I know and love. I'd prefer that to the silence._

Veronica was just about to open her mouth to speak when something interesting came on the radio. The newswomen spoke with a crisp voice, "Edward Nacharo was arrested for shooting a series of victims under the age of 19. No names have been released yet, however we will keep you updated."

"Wait! Are they dead? Which hospital?" Veronica started screaming at the radio.

--

Logan stared at her as she shouted things at the radio, and to herself. _I want to talk to her, but what would I say? There's not much to talk about. Sure, we've got history but nothing I could bring up in a conversation. I'm not here for chitchat; just to make sure she's okay. She's always getting herself into such stupid and dangerous things. _

"Veronica, why are we here anyways."

"I didn't ask you to come." _Yeah, but when you're in a tough situation later you won't be complaining about my being here._

"That's not what I meant. I mean, what's going on with this case."

"Bobby got a letter from a guy with the initials E.N. His car was spotted around this are a few weeks ago, and now this guy 'Edward Nacharo' has been arrested down here. I'm just checking things out to see if this guy could be involved with Bobby."

Logan didn't say anything in return. He got his answer, and there wasn't much more to say.

--

Two hours had passed and they didn't hear anything. They sat in the car and waited to hear or see anything. They had only spoken a few times; about how hot is was outside and how the Journalism assignment was due soon.

After a few more minutes they saw something outside. A few boys were running to a small shack like house. They ran through the small alley to the backyard. They couldn't see where they had gone after that but Veronica knew something was up.

Veronica got out of the car and slammed the door. "Stay in the car." _Dangerous? Yes. This is better though; I can do this on my own. _Veronica walked a few steps when she heard someone walking behind her. She got a little scared, she knew it was probably Logan but she didn't know for sure. She turned around and found that her assumption was right.

"I told you to stay in the car." _Can he not hear? I know what he's going to say 'You can't go in alone, you need protection.' If I need protection I'll ask._

"Veronica, you're going to get hurt." _I was close._

_--_

_Who does she think she is? This is just like her, she's thinks she's superwomen. I told her before that all I want to do is protect her. Sure, we broke up but that doesn't mean that same promise doesn't apply. She's going to get hurt, or worse killed. She just needs to let people in._

"Logan, I told you I'll be fine." _There she goes again, thinking she's got it all under control. You can tell by the way she talks that she's scared. She always had that voice when she needed help._

"Will you just shut up and admit that you need the help." _Sure, telling her to shut up wasn't the greatest thing to do. Maybe it got the message across._

They stood in silence for a few moments. They were always having awkward silent moments. That or stupid conversations. It's all they'd had since they broke up. They never had a normal friendly conversation.

"Let's go." Veronica said quietly, as she grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the back entrance of the shack like house.

--

They stood by the doorway and listened to the activities going on inside. There was a lot of screaming and laughing.

"How do we get in without looking like were spying?" Logan wondered as he kept his ear against the thin wall.

"I have an idea, but we have to go through the front door."

The two of them walked back towards the front of the house, being careful of how loudly they stepped. When they finally got to the front door Veronica knocked with the rusty doorknocker. "Follow my lead."

A tall, large man answered the door. "What do you want?" _Wow, he must not have learned manners in prison._

"Me and my boyfriend are on a road trip. We're from Canada. We don't exactly know where we are and we were wondering if we can phone one of our friends that lives in a city called Neptune." _It's not the greatest cover I've ever thought of, but at least it was something._

"We're really sorry, but it's hard traveling without directions. You know what I'm talking about eh?"

Veronica laughed at Logan's impression of a Canadian. _I've got to admit, he is a great actor._

"Uh, yeah sure you can use our phone." The man opened the door to them and led them to a small room that looked like it was supposed to be a kitchen. The kitchen had a wide door that led right to the room everyone was in.

Veronica looked around and spotted a familiar face. However it wasn't Bobby it was Maria. _Why would she tell me to come here, did she want to get caught doing something wrong._

"Veronica?" Maria said, acting shocked. "You know that chick!" The man who opened the door looked angry.

"She's a liar, she must be some sort of spy." _Sure Maria, don't speak up. Unless, of course! You wanted me to get in trouble. The question is… why?_

The next few moments went by quickly. Veronica turned around towards the door.

--

Logan looked at her as she spun around. He looked back at the room full of angry men and this girl named Maria that he recognized from school. He was about to turn around and walk with Veronica when he noticed one of them had a gun pointed at her.

"VERONICA! He's got a gun."

--

A/N- 4 reviews for the last chapter! That's it. C'mon guys review. Don't make me beg. PLEASEEEEEEE! Reviews LoVe


	7. For me?

A/N –FINALLY! I've had this written for a few days, butit wouldn't let me upload.I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. Thanks everyone who reviewed. I expect lots

Disclaimer – I don't own them, Rob Thomas does though.

--

_In 30 seconds everyone flashed through my mind. My relationship with Duncan. Lilly's Death, My Mom and Logan. The one thing that hit me most was that I couldn't tell anyone how I felt about them. I thought I was going to die; bullets were being shot at me. I didn't know if I'd been hit, I was too much in shock to realize anything. It wasn't until I felt Logan on top of me that I realized that I was okay. He had jumped in front of a bullet for me._

"And you wanted me to stay in the car." Logan whispered as he got up and grabbed Veronica in what seemed like a second.

Logan ran for the door and the bullets kept coming. "Fuck." _He got hit, for me?_

His one arm fell to his side and she fell onto her feet. "Are you okay?" He took a while to answer; he looked like he was in pain. "I've had worse, just keep running towards the car." _He's always trying to act strong._

They got the car and Veronica hopped into the drivers seat. Logan opened the door with the arm that wasn't hurt and hopped into the front passengers seat. "Drive!" he yelled. _You can hear the pain in his voice._

The ride home was quiet; there was nothing to say. _What do you say to someone who just saved your life? _Veronica looked over to see him, his face was filled with pain and the arm of his shirt was filled with blood. _I have to say something._

"Thanks." _Wow creative, thanks._

Logan didn't reply he was in too much pain to talk. He nodded and tried to force a smile.

Veronica pulled into the Hospital "Let's get you looked at."

--

"You didn't have to bring me here." _I can look after myself, just like she insists she can look after herself._

"Logan you're bleeding and hurt, I think I did." Logan tried his best to look like he was fine. "Why can't you just accept that you need help?"

"Why can't you?" _The look on her face makes me regret saying that. I hate it when she's upset, especially if it's my doing._

Veronica walked him up to the front desk and she put his hand into his front pocket to take out his wallet.

"Oh Veronica, playing frisky in front of this nice nurse." Logan managed to get out as he smiled.

"Funny how you manage to say the stupid things, but you can't reply to Thanks." _What was I supposed to say? Your welcome was an option, but I don't go with the obvious replies._

Veronica pulled his health card out of his wallet and began filling out the papers. When she finished she took a seat next to him in the waiting area.

"Want me to call Laura?" _Oh, I forgot she still thinks I'm dating Laura._

"Nah." _I'd rather be spending the time with you._

"Okay." Veronica secretly smiled to herself.

--

While Logan went into the room with the doctor, Veronica decided to work on the case.

_So Maria, what are your motives? You obviously wanted me to get hurt, but why? Are you working with someone that has an issue with me, or did I do something to you. What about Bobby, was that whole story a fake too?_

Veronica logged onto her laptop and searched for Maria's files in her database. She looked around her files for anything that could help the case, but nothing was interesting. She was about to give up when she found a link to a newspaper article. The article talked about a group of students that secretly sold drugs thorough a house an hour east of Neptune. There wasn't much detail but the article did mention names. 'Emaria Nuvalia' was the only one that stuck out. _Emaria Nuvalia, E.N. and of course it's Maria. Her name is actually Emaria; Maria is just easier to say. So Maria, what did you do with Bobby, and what do I have to do with any of it_.

Veronica stopped researching when she heard Logan coming out of the room. "Your boyfriend is as good as new."

"He's not…" Veronica stopped. _Why bother explaining, this guy is never going to see us again._ "He's not going to be in pain is he?" She said instead.

"He may feel some pain, but I've given him a prescription for painkillers."

"Thanks Doctor." Logan said as he walked towards the elevator door.

--

Veronica drove Logan to his house and helped him up to the suite. "You take good care of yourself, no heavy drinking and hardcore action." Veronica laughed at her own petty joke. "You can call me if you need anything."

"Aren't you being little miss helpful." Logan smiled.

"Alright, I'm going to get going." Veronica looked over to Logan to see that his smile had faded. "What?"

"I don't want to stay here alone, with my arm and everything." Logan asked, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Logan, Duncan's in there and I don't know it would be weird." Veronica replied sincerely.

"Weird because of Duncan, or weird because it's me?" Logan questioned.

"Both." At least she's telling the truth. "Plus, you won't be alone because Duncan is there."

"Yeah I guess." I'd rather spend the night with you.

Veronica could see the sadness in his eyes. She couldn't understand why he wanted her to stay with him. "You could spend the night at my house, my dad is off chasing bail jumpers." She could then see the transition from sadness to happiness in his eyes.

"Let's hit the road."

--

"Are you hungry or thirsty or anything?" Veronica asked as she sat him down on the couch.

He shook his head no. They were tired and he was in pain, they were eager to get to sleep.

"My bed is more comfortable, you can sleep there and I'll sleep on the couch." Veronica smiled as she got herself a drink from the fridge.

"I'm fine on the couch." Logan said, laying down.

"Are you sure, with your arm the bed might be a bit better." Veronica said, sitting in the armchair next to the couch.

"Yeah."

After a few minutes his eyes began to feel heavy and he fell asleep. Veronica propped his head up with a pillow and covered him with a blanket. She sat on the chair and fell asleep while watching a movie.

--

The next morning Logan woke up before Veronica. He saw her sleeping on the armchair. That must be uncomfortable. He laughed at how awkward she looked sitting sleeping in the big chair.

He got his good arm and propped her back up and he lifted her with his knee and his bad arm. _Ouch, this kills._

Veronica's eyes opened. "What are you doing?" She looked at the pain in his face. He didn't reply to her. "Logan your arm!"

He put her onto the couch and sat down next to her. "You looked uncomfortable."

She didn't know how to reply. "Do you want breakfast?"

"No, I think I'm going to head out."

"Okay, remember to take your painkillers every-"

"6 hours with a full stomach." He finished the sentence.

She walked him to the door and they stood outside staring at each other for a minute. She remembered all the things that had happened in the past few days. He had saved her, protected her and no matter how much pain he was in, tried to make her feel comfortable.

As she stared into his beautiful brown eyes, she didn't know how to feel. He had always been there for her, to save her, to comfort her and to make her smile.

Without thinking, she leaned up and she kissed him.

--

A/N – Review, Review, Review!


	8. New Mexico, Here I come

A/N – Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I'm sorry if they are a bit out of character in this chapter. Some interesting stuff happens in this chapter, including something from Laura, and some news about the Bobby case.

Disclaimer – I don't own them, but oh boy do I wish I did.

--

_I leaned up, and I kissed him._

_At first I felt like pushing away. He had a girlfriend and I had to get my feelings straight. I couldn't push away; the kiss was amazing and kissing him made me feel safe. It was the passionate kiss you have after a longtime waiting for someone to be yours._

Logan began to put his hands on Veronicas waste. She followed his gesture by putting her arms around his neck. They stood on the porch kissing for a good 2 minutes before they began to feel loss of oxygen. As they broke free they started into each other's eyes.

"You're not going to run inside are you?" Logan said laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Veronica said, confused.

"Do you remember our first kiss outside The Camelot? You ran off afterwards."

"Oh. No I'm not going to run inside."

"Okay."

The two sat there in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Logan kept staring into her eyes and Veronicas mind wandered off. _This is the reason I ran off afterwards last time, to avoid this awkward silence. _

_--_

_She leaned up and kissed me. When I kiss her, I feel passion and I feel like her protector. She can admit to me she needs protection because she knows I'll always be there. She thinks I care about Laura, she doesn't think I'm still in love with her. Of course I'm still in love with her, I would never give up on what we had._

"Maybe you should get going." She wants me to leave. I don't want to leave. "Your girlfriend is probably worried." _That's right, she still thinks I'm with Laura. I should explain that to her._

Logan stared into her eyes, his brown eyes stared back at hers and it made her melt. He wanted to kiss her again really badly. So that's what he did.

--

So here we are, kissing again. Don't get me wrong I want this as much as he seems to. The fact that he has a girlfriend gets in the way; I can't be the relationship ruiner. I went through that with Meg and Laura is new here, I don't want her to hate me as well.

"Logan, stop." Veronica said, pushing him away.

"What?" Logan said, trying to go back in for another kiss.

"You've got a girlfriend, I just can't be the one to ruin your relationship."

"Veron-" Logan tried to get out, but Veronica cut him off.

"Just go." _I didn't want to sound harsh, and I so badly wanted to just jump in and start kissing him. He has to work out his relationships before we can get into anything._

--

The next day Veronica went to school with a mission. She needed to find out Maria's involvement in the whole Bobby case.

At lunchtime she walked through the corridor to the lunch area. She looked all around for Maria but she was nowhere to be found. Veronica walked over to the table where Maria's friends were sitting.

"Hey everyone, thought I'd join your for lunch." Veronica said smiling and grabbing a seat at their table.

Everyone looked confused and one spoke up. "Who are you?"

"Oh how rude of me. I'm Veronica Mars." Veronica was smiling to herself. _They must think I'm crazy._

"Umm what do you want?" One of the girls sitting at the table questioned with a harsh tone of voice.

"Oh you know to meet new friends, swap stories, ask about the whereabouts of Maria." Veronica looked around at all their shocked faces.

"You didn't hear?" One of the boys at the table said sadly. "Maria moved away, she said Neptune wasn't the place for her." She moved away to hide. This is when she realized that she had never asked this group of people about Bobby.

"Have you guys seen Bobby around lately?" Veronica asked the group, eager to find something out.

"He moved with his parents to New Mexico a few weeks ago. A few of us took a road trip down there to visit him last weekend." A familiar boy said.

"Really? He's okay and everything?" Veronica asked, a little shocked at the response she got.

"He's a bit shaken up about leaving, he misses his friends. He was glad that he broke up with Maria before he left he talked about her changing." _Nothing was wrong with Bobby, and Maria wasn't worried about him. This must have something to do with me, but what involvement do I have with her?_

"Do you think I could have Bobby's address, I'd like to go visit him." Veronica asked the boy who had told her about his road trip.

"Sure." He got out a piece of paper and handed it to Veronica. "This is the paper we used to get there last weekend."

"Thanks."

--

"What do you mean your ending our fake relationship?" Laura said angrily. _He can't break up with me, he just can't._

"I'm in love with Veronica, and she thinks I'm in love with you." Logan said honestly as he got up from the steps they were sitting on. _What does Veronica have that I don't? I'm prettier._

"What about Wallace? He still hasn't asked me out." Laura said sadly, grabbing his shirt and trying to make him sit back down. _He still thinks I actually like Wallace he's so naïve._

"Your love life is not my problem." Logan gave her a swift salute and walked away._ I'll make it his problem._

"You're going to regret this Logan." Laura called.

--

"Dad, I'm going to have to go to New Mexico." Veronica said into her cell phone.

"For what?" Her dad questioned, a little confused by her choice of locations.

"If I said for a school project would you believe me?"

"Honey, I wouldn't believe you were going to the beach for a school project."

"Ye have little faith in me."

"No honey, I just know you to well." Keith chuckled. "What's the real reason your taking a trip to New Mexico."

"An old friend lives there, and I need to talk to him for a case I'm working on."

"What happened to e-mail, or the telephone?"

"Overrated. Plus, it would be better in person."

"Alright honey. You take someone with you, and call me hourly for check-ups."

"Will do."

Veronica hung up her cell phone. _New Mexico, here I come._

--

A/N – I made a jingle for you all. Review if you're smart, Review if your not, Review if you're cool, Review if you're hot, and Review if you're anything, or anyone, or no one. Review to be less bored, Review to have fun.

Okay, maybe not the best song in the world, but it should make you want to review. I LOVE YOU ALL! Review your hearts out I'm begging you.

To make you want to review more, I'll give you a "on the next episode" sort of update.

In the future chapters you will see: A party, some shocking information about the Maria/Bobby case, a mis-overhearing, lots and lots and lots and lots of LoVe.


	9. Road Trip

A/N – Okay so guys I am very glad you enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter will be more LoVe interaction then about the case. I figured you guys needed a treat, it being Canada day tomorrow and all. Of course there will be that mis-overhearing I was telling you about as well.

Disclaimer – Je ne posséder pas. Okay so I forgot my French in the past few days. I'm not sure how to say own so I looked it up on AltaVista, it may be wrong. I only knew how to say 'I do not.' Forgive me if my French is wrong. I don't even know why I bothered to go with the French, I guess the ' I don't own thems" were getting a little boring. It's sad how long this disclaimer is, I'll just stop.

Everyone always has like 'Thank you to certain reviewers' and I figured I should start that. I'll make it up to all of you now.

**LostInParadise**** – **Your review made me feel nice. You get the super cool kindness award. (To refresh your memory, your review talked about me having good dialogue and how my story is amazing and creative.)

**Mochaddicted79**** – **You really think I'm up there with Shakespeare eh? Can you tell I'm Canadian? Not all Canadians actually say Eh. I actually don't say it that much either, it just seemed to fit there. Now I'm babbling on about nothing so I'll get to the point. Your really nice, and I'm glad my mad poetry skills encouraged you to review.

I guess if you want a special review mention, you're going to have to give me a special review. Or at least review at all, I mean… you guys are slacking off. I'm going to have to bring out my secret weapon soon.

This A/N is going to be longer then the whole chapter so I'm just going to go ahead and stop now. Enjoy the story.

SORRY! One last thing, there are going to be song lyrics. I didn't want you to confuse them as thoughts, so I will put them in **_bold italics. _**

--

_New Mexico, here I come_

After school today I will be on my own personal road trip to New Mexico. Hopefully, I will be able to solve this case, which seems like a never-ending one. Of course nothing comes easy for me. I'm Veronica Mars; the world is out to get me.

Veronica walked towards her locker, hoping not to run into anyone. _I'm not in the mood for chatting, especially with-_

"Ronniekins." The sound of his voice drilled through her mind.

"What kind of name is Ronniekins?" Veronica questioned.

"I don't know, trying new things. I'm in a 'change my ways' kind of mood. I figured I'd start by rewarding you a fun nickname." Logan said, with a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

"In a few minutes, you'll be in a 'get my to a hospital' kind of mood, if you attempt to call me Ronniekins again." Veronica smirked to herself.

"Ouch, that hurt." Logan said, putting his good arm over his heart in an attempt to look offended by her comment.

Veronica ignored his dramatic attempt, "How's your arm?" The memories of how Logan's arm got hurt in the first place flashed through Veronicas mind, her smirk turned to a frown as she pictured the terrible moments. _If it weren't for me, your arm would be fine._

"Oh you know, it's a big hit with the ladies. I'm taking the pity angle, it works wonders."

"So much for changing your ways." Veronica laughed and began turning her lock and entering her combination.

"One step at a time." Logan laughed and stared at Veronica as she struggled with her lock. "Having some difficulties?"

_05 20 45. Why won't it open. Even my locker has some sort of problem with me._

Veronica continued to struggle with her locker and she began to get very frustrated. "Would you just admit you need help already?" _Why are you always here to bother me?_

"It's not like someone else putting in the same combination is going to do anything." Veronica said still attempting to open her locker.

"Sometimes it needs that oh so special touch." Logan pushed her out of the way and began turning the lock.

"How do you know my combo?" Veronica questioned.

"When I was in summer school you let me use your locker because it was closer to the classroom I was in." Logan looked at Veronica's puzzled face. "Shouldn't private eyes have a good memory?"

"You mean, I mean you could've." _He could've gotten into my locker anytime he wanted to._

"Spit it out, we don't have all day."

"Have you been in there at all since we broke up?"

"No why, did you have some voodoo doll of me in there? Or better yet, naked pictures?" With that Logan pulled the lock and it opened.

"How'd you do that?" _My locker likes Logan better then me, figures._

"I'm good with my fingers." Logan winked at Veronica and began to walk away.

That's when Veronica realized something her father said to her on the phone earlier. _'Bring someone with you Veronica.' I guess Logan is as good as anyone. _

"Logan wait up!" Veronica called after him and he turned around.

"Yes?" He said with a smirk.

"Want to come on a road trip with me?"_ On second thought, Wallace would've been a good choice._

--

_Am I hearing things, or is Veronica Mars asking me of all people to go on a road trip with her. _

"What's this about a road trip?" Logan was smiling and leaning against a locker.

"I've got some new information on that case I was working on and I figured since you knew so much about it already you might want to come with me." _Of course I want to come with you_

"Where are we going?"

"New Mexico."

"Sounds delightful. Would this require me to miss school?" _I really don't care about missing school, but it's fun to toy with her._

"Yeah, one or two days at most. If it's a problem then I can find someone else or go alone or whatever." _There is no way in hell you're going alone._

"Me and academics never really got along. Count me in." Logan saw the happiness in her eyes when he said yes. _Maybe there's a chance she feels the same way about me._

"Alright, so meet me at my car after school. We can go to your place, pick some stuff up. Then we can go to my place, then we hit the road." _Can't wait, seriously._

_--_

Logan and Wallace shared last period together, and their teacher let them out 5 minutes early. They weren't the best of friends and they hardly ever talked but Logan felt that he needed to interact with Veronica's friends to get back into her world.

"Hey man can I tell you something?" Logan said to Wallace.

"Uhh sure." Wallace was a bit confused; usually this guy didn't give him the time of day. "What is it?"

"I'm in love with Veronica." _Okay I was a little subtle, but I didn't want to make small talk with someone I hardly knew._

"Nah really. How oblivious do you think we are? The question is what am I supposed to do about it?" Wallace chuckled.

"I don't know, I guess I kind of wanted someone on her side to talk to about it."

"I'm not the one you should be telling this to." _This guy is so right; I need to talk to Veronica. _

"Thanks man." Logan said sincerely as he began to walk away.

"Logan… what about Laura?" Wallace questioned.

"Who cares, all I know is that I love her." Her of course meaning Veronica.

--

Veronica was walking towards the parking lot when she heard two familiar voices talking in the corridor. _Is that Wallace… talking to Logan? _Veronica began walking towards the two voices. She couldn't make out what they were saying until she got close.

"Logan… what about Laura?" Wallace questioned. _What's this about Laura?_

"Who cares, all I know is that I love her." Those words hit Veronica like a brick. _He loves Laura._

Cleary, there was a misunderstanding.

--

Five minutes after the misunderstanding Veronica and Logan met at her car. She was seriously contemplating telling him not to come with her but she couldn't make the words out.

"Let's hit the road." Logan said hopping into the passenger seat.

"Yeah." Veronica had a hint of sadness in her voice._ It was stupid to think I still have feelings for him._

The ride to the Neptune Grand was quiet. When they got there Logan went up by himself while Veronica stayed in the car. _I could just tell him to stay home; I could just go by myself._

Once again Veronica couldn't bring herself to tell Logan to stay home. She just stayed quiet on the ride to her small apartment. "Do you want me to come in with you?" Logan asked.

"I'll be okay, just grabbing a few things." _Why can't I bring myself to tell you to leave?_

Veronica walked inside and into her room. Backup immediately ran up to her and began licking her leg.

"Hey boy, you're not coming with me this time. You get to stay her and keep the big man company."

Veronica took a purple duffle bag out of her closet and began packing a few items of clothes. Her camera and other equipment were in the trunk of her car. After all of her stuff was ready she began walking to the living room. She saw a note on her fridge.

'_Hey Honey,_

_It's your father. I hope your taking someone with you on your little road trip. If your not I'll find out. Remember not only am I the worlds greatest father, I'm the worlds greatest private eye. I'll track you down if you don't check in with me. Call me before you leave sweetie._

_Xoxoxox Love Dad.'_

Veronica laughed at the note and picked up her cell phone to phone her Dad.

"Hey kiddo." Keith said, knowing it was Veronica because of his caller I.D.

"Hey Dad, I'm just about to hit the road."

"Okay sweetie, who are you taking with you?"

"Uhh, no one special."

"Who is it honey?"

"Logan."

The phone went silent.

"Not my first choice of people for you to bring, but I guess it's someone to keep you safe."

"Yeah."

"Alright sweetie I've got to go. Stay safe and call me."

"I will dad. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

With that Veronica picked up her duffle bag and went back out to the car.

--

The car ride was silent and awkward. Neither of them talked but she could feel Logan staring at her with those beady brown eyes. She didn't look back she just pretended not to notice.

"How about we turn on the radio." Veronica suggested, turning the dial.

**_I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears and_ **

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind_

Logan immediately switched the station. _I can see why he changed it, it's like the song was written about him. A year and a bit ago everything was falling apart._

Veronica began turning the dial again, trying to find something good to listen to. Something with no meaning. She finally settled on an oldies show.

_**I ain't missing you at all since you've been gone away  
I ain't missing you, no matter what I might say.**_

This time it was Veronica's turn to switch the station. _Get a grip Veronica; you don't have any feelings for him. That's the truth._

With a last attempt to listen to the radio Logan browsed the station for one that sounded good. He settled on one of his favorite radio stations.

_**You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end  
Before I see you again  
What can I say to convince you  
To change your mind of me? **_

I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna love you more than anyone

Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try  
I will try.

The two of them reached to switch the dial at the same time.

"How about a C.D?"

Veronica smiled at Logan and he smiled back.

--

A/N – I know what your thinking, another authors note.

I figured I'd tell you the names of the songs, in case you found the lyrics appealing and wanted to download them.

First song – Over my head – The Fray

Second Song – I ain't missing you at all – John Waite

Third Song – More than anyone – Gavin DeGraw

NOW REVIEW YOUR HEARTS OUT. I figured I'd give you a sneak peak of what your going to see:

A Party

Exciting and Interesting information about the Bobby/Maria kiss

A night in a hotel room with Logan and Veronica?

Lot's of love


	10. Breathe Me

A/N – Look how quick I'm updating for you. Usually I wait until I'm off the page. I'm giving myself a pat on the back. What did all you Canadians do for Canada day? I had an all night movie night with my friend and we watched 3 movies and 6 episodes of Veronica Mars. Good old season one boxed set brings me so much joy. For you Americans, feel free to tell me what you did on July 4th, when it's July 5th of course. My birthdays coming up (July 19th) I'm very excited. That's enough about me; lets get to the good stuff. Let me tell you, this chapter is one your going to like a lot.

A/N 2- LOOK HERE: Just to catch your attention so you didn't read past it. There is a part where I thought I'd help you to set the mood. If you download Breathe Me by Sia, you can play it at a certain part of the story. (It tells you where.)

The part of the story is amazing even without the music, I just like to help you set the mood.

Disclaimer – I don't own them.

Of course my special reviewer mentions. You know your special once you've scored yourself one of these babies:

**TragicxBeauty****- **It would be so entertaining to hear what a Canadian-new jerseyan mobster sounds like. Glad you liked my choice of songs+ I LOVED YOUR LONG REVIEW. It made me feel so special! I like to read things; I loved your crazy teacher story. You're my cool new friend!

**TaintedSinner- **You have no idea how happy it makes me when you say 'I've never read a story on here so in character.' I always get worried that I'm writing so out of character and your review made me happy.

**LostInParadise- **It's good to know that you sit and read my story over and over and over. I think you're up for another award. The 'most times read' award. Man you're really raking em' in. Thanks for being such a dedicated reader!

**Mochaddicted79**** – **Laura is quite a 'shit-disturber'. I'm not a big fan of her either, but of course everything can't be sugar and peaches. Haha, I don't even know where that came from. What I mean is it's unrealistic for everything just to happen. I promise though you're going to be one happy camper after reading this chapter.

--

_Three months ago, a road trip with Logan Echolls would be the last thing on my' to do list'. Yet, here I am sitting in my Le Baron listening to one of my Dads Journey C.D's and on our way to New Mexico._

"Don't you have any other C.D's?" Logan questioned, opening the glove compartment and rummaging through.

"What's wrong with a little Journey." Veronica replied, smiling because she knew there were no other C.D's in the glove compartment.

"We've listened to Don't Stop Believing at least 25 times. I think I've finally stopped believing." Logan slammed the door of the glove compartment and gave up.

"We could always try the radio again." Veronica said, switching the switch on her car from C.D to radio.

"Why, not having fun? I mean we could always pick up some hitchhikers and make this a real party." Logan smirked and turned to stare at Veronica.

Veronica ignored Logan's remark and kept driving. Her eyes started to feel tired and she started to yawn.

"I think it's time to check in for the night." She said while yawning.

--

"Two rooms please." Veronica said, placing the credit card Logan willingly offered to pay with onto the counter.

"Sorry mam, we only have one available room left."_ We can't stay in a hotel room together. I don't think I could handle anymore awkward silence and small talk._

"We'll take it." Logan said from behind, sliding his credit card further towards the man at the counter. Logan turned to Veronica and she shot him an annoyed look. "I'm too tired to go look for another hotel Veronica." He said as he turned back to the man and retrieved his credit card.

The two walked over to the elevator. Logan pressed the up button and they just stood in silence waiting for it to come. _So, this is how it's going to be the whole trip._

After what seemed like a long time, the elevator came. The two stepped in and Veronica pressed '4'. The elevator ride up was just as uncomfortable as waiting for the elevator.

They got to their room, number 405. Logan opened it with the card key and they stepped inside. _Wow, it's big. It must've been expensive._

Near the front entrance was a hallway leading to the bathroom and the bedroom. A little farther in there was a living room with a few couches and a T.V. Near the living room there was a kitchen with a fridge and a stove. _It's bigger then my apartment._

Logan walked towards the kitchen to get a bottle of water and Veronica went towards the bedroom. She stepped inside and saw one king sized bed. She dropped her duffle bag onto the floor and wandered around the room. A few minutes later Logan came in and handed Veronica a bottle of water.

"Thanks." He replied with a nod.

"So, I'll sleep on the couch." Veronica said, picking up her purple duffle bag and heading towards the small hallway.

"Why, scared I'll take advantage of you during the night?" _There's the Logan I know and lo- like. As a friend of course._

"It's like you can read my like a book." Veronica said with a smile on her face.

"Truth be told Veronica, I'm a little scared you'll take advantage of me during the night." Logan said, taking a sip of his water bottle.

"You're more then welcome to take the couch then." Veronica said smiling.

"Or we could just share the bed. We could even draw a line with permanent marker down the center and I'll promise not to cross it." Logan said, pretending to look around for a permanent market.

"Okay fine, but if you cross that line I'm going to have to go karate chop on your ass."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

--

The next morning Logan woke up first. He found himself cradling Veronica in his arms against his chest. _I guess she's going to go all karate chop on my ass_. He tried lifting his arm put she sighed. I don't want to wake her up. Logan closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. _She can deal with this when she wakes up._

Of course there was another reason he pretended to be asleep.

--

45 minutes after Logan woke up, Veronica's eyes opened. She didn't realize where she was at first. Oh yeah, the road trip. Veronica then realized that she was up against Logan's chest. _Oh God, this is uncomfortable. Well it's comfortable I guess and- Veronica get your thoughts straight. You've got to find some way to untangle yourself from him. Or better yet, close your eyes and let him fix it when he wakes up._

Like Logan, Veronica had her other reasons.

--

The two lay in each other's arms for a good 50 minutes before Logan spoke up. He knew she was awake and he thought he should break the silence.

"Are we just going to lay here all day to avoid the awkward conversation that will come after we get up?" _He can read me like a book. Wait, that I can say out loud._

"Wow, you can read me like a book."

They stayed silent again for a few minutes before finally untangling themselves from each other's grasp.

"Don't go karate chop on me."

"What should stop me?"

"Well Ms. Mars this wasn't all my doing. I told you I was scared you'd have your way with me."

"What can I say, I couldn't resist."

Logan looked at the clock 12:45. "Breakfast anyone?" he said, picking up the phone.

"And Lunch." Veronica said laughing.

"You've got the appetite of a horse."

--

After they ate their meal Logan and Veronica headed down to the lobby. "It shouldn't be that much longer. A couple of hours and we should be there."

Before they left the hotel, Logan ran into the gift shop. "I'll be right back." He walked off into the small shop and Veronica waited in the lobby near the front desk. She took this opportunity to hand the card key in.

A few minutes later Logan walked out with a full bag of stuff. "What's in the goody bag?" Veronica asked curiously.

Logan didn't respond. He just walked out the door smiling.

Veronica followed quickly behind, curious as to what was in the bag. Veronica unlocked the car door and they both got in. "Show me!" Veronica said like a 5 year old at Christmas.

"Patience is key Veronica." Logan buckled his seatbelt and waited for her to start the car.

"Patience was never really my Virtue." Veronica joked.

"Alright, it's nothing to be too excited for." Logan started pulling things out one at a time.

"These are C.D's that I found in the bargain bin." Logan pulled out 3 C.D's

"Nelly? Wow Logan, didn't know you were the thug type."

Logan laughed and Veronica continued to look at the C.D's

"The Grease Soundtrack and The Backstreet Boys. Good picks." Veronica pulled the Grease Soundtrack out of its case and popped it into the player.

"What else is in the bag?" Veronica questioned.

"A couple of bags of chips and some soft drinks. See I told you, nothing to be excited for. Just some road trip necessities." Logan folded the bag and Veronica could see the outline of something with a heart through the plastic. _He bought something for Laura._

Summer Lovin' started playing through the speakers and the two sat in silence.

_Summer lovin' had me a blast, summer lovin' happened so fast._

_--_

Logan looked at Veronica and realized that he had to do what Wallace told him to. He had to fess up or she was going to keep thinking he loved Laura and he would never get her back.

"I broke up with Laura you know." _Wow, I said it. _

"Really?" _She sounds surprised. _" I was under the impression she was the new love of your life."

"What gave you that impression?" _I knew she thought I loved Laura._

"Just a hunch." Veronica smiled and kept her eye on the road.

"Technically we were never dating." _This is when the questions pour in._

"What are you talking about? I saw you kissing and-" Veronica stopped, she figured she'd let him explain.

"She liked Wallace, she asked me to pretend to date her to make him jealous. I figured I'd help the new girl out."

"How kind of you." Veronica said sarcastically. She didn't say anything else. She didn't even question him on his actions or anything. She just sat quietly smiling. _Is it me, or does she look happier?_

_I think I'll confess my love to her later. It's nice to see her happy… for once._

_--_

"Were here." Veronica said, tapping Logan's shoulder. He had fallen asleep an hour back.

Logan opened his eyes and yawned. "Let's do this, partner." Veronica said in her best Texan accent.

"Too tired for impressions. Especially bad ones." Logan teased.

"Hey, my impressions are good."

"Whatever you say."

They got out of the car and began walking towards the door. Logan rang the doorbell and they stood together waiting for an answer. A slim woman answered the door and smiled at us.

"Logan, long time no see. It's so nice of you to come and visit Bobby." The lady opened the door, signaling for them to go in. "He's in the basement watching television."

The lady smiled at Veronica. "Hi, I'm Veronica." Veronica put her hand out to shake the ladies.

"Hi Veronica, I'm Bobby's mom Cindy. Your father used to be the sheriff right?"

"Yeah." Veronica smiled at the nice lady.

"He was always a good man. He had my vote."

"Thanks Cindy."

Logan and Veronica walked down the stairs of the basement to see Bobby sitting on his couch watching something on MTV. Bobby looked up and smiled.

"Logan! It's been a while man." Bobby got up and gave Logan one of those half high five, half hug things. _Men._

"Yeah man, it has." Logan was smiling and he stared down at Veronica. "This is Veronica Mars, you probably remember her."

"Yeah of course." Bobby went over and gave Veronica a hug. _He was always nice to me._

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Bobby smiled and gestured for them to sit on the couch with him.

"As much as I'd like to say it's only because we missed you, that's not it. Of course we did miss you, but it's something else." Veronica semi frowned but Bobby still smiled.

"So what's up? Am I in trouble?" Bobby questioned.

"Well we thought you were. Your girlfriend Maria told us you were off in trouble and in danger somewhere. Then we found out that you had moved and I'm a little curious as to why Maria would tell us that."

"She's my ex-girlfriend. Maria was a little bit crazy; she always talked about leaving to join some club. She never explained it to me, but she did start to get weird and neurotic. I broke up with her before I moved." Bobby looked sincerely at Veronica. "I have no idea why she would tell you I was in trouble."

"She led us to this place an hour north of Neptune. There were others, it might have been the club. I'm still trying to figure out what I have to do with any of this, and why she led me there."

"I wish I could tell you why Veronica, but I honestly have no idea."

"Thanks Bobby, I'm glad you're actually okay."

Bobby smiled at Veronica and then turned his attention to Logan. "So how are things Logan?"

Logan zoned back in and started having a conversation with Bobby, "School is well, it's school. Things are the same as before you left."

Logan and Bobby talked for a while about school, and cars and sports. When they were all talked Logan got up to leave.

"Hey, my girlfriend is throwing a party tonight. Why don't you two come?" Bobby questioned.

"Sounds fun." Veronica said and Logan agreed.

The two walked up the stairs.

--

On the way to the party Veronica and Logan talked about the case.

"So this road trip didn't really help much did it?"

"No it didn't really help with the case. You looked happy talking to Bobby though, and I had fun. It was worth it."

"Yeah."

The rest of the car ride was quiet. It wasn't the usual awkward silence it was comfortable.

They got to the house with Bobby's instructions and they went to the front door. Bobby greeted them and pulled Logan over to meet his girlfriend. Veronica walked around and got a drink from the makeshift bar that was set up. She took a coke; she wasn't in a alcohol mood.

(This is where you're going to want to start the song, if you want to. You don't have to.)

She walked around a bit before she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Logan. She looked into his beady brown eyes. "You want to dance?" He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance area, not even waiting for her answer.

The song was slow and he put his hands around her waist. She followed by putting her arms around his neck. They stayed distant for the first few seconds, and then he pulled her in. After the song ended Logan dragged Veronica into the guest bedroom.

"What are you doing Logan?" Veronica asked as he opened the door.

"We need to talk." Logan sounded serious and sincere. He didn't even let her sit before he got right into it. "Veronica do you want to know why I pretended to date Laura?" he didn't wait for a reply. "To make you jealous."

She stayed quiet and he continued talking. "I know it sounds childish and you know I would never want to hurt you. I've told you before that I would never hurt you intentionally. I couldn't stand to see you with Duncan, because I wanted to be where he was. I wanted to hold your hand and kiss you. I wanted you to come see me while I was sick. I really wanted it all. I never got over you Veronica, I hope you never thought I did."

He stopped talking and they stared into each other's eyes. Veronica leaned up and she kissed him. It was chaste at first and then he opened his mouth and let her in. She laid back on the bed and pulled him with her by his collar. She wasn't intending on having sex with him but she was more comfortable lying down. She pulled off his sweater and he pulled off hers. They continued kissing and it seemed like hours before they both got tired. She cuddled up against him and he kissed her on the forehead. After about 10 minutes they fell asleep holding on to each other tight, hoping never to let go.

--

A/N - this one is pretty long, I'm proud of myself. Are all of you happy? I know I am.

Review guys, Review like the wind. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

I hope that got to you.

I wrote a lot for you guys, and I wrote some pretty sweet stuff so I better be getting some pretty sweet reviews.


	11. Peanuts and Jello shots

A/N – Sorry it took a bit longer this time. I'm happy with all the reviews I'm getting. I love you guys. Anyone see Superman Returns? I did… Luke from Veronica Mars was in it! Yay! My friend and I had another all night movie night. Well this time it wasn't all night; we watched three movies and four episodes of Veronica Mars. I fell asleep during the third episode though. You know what one of my favorite lines is? This one:

"Not the ones made for walking, I love those boots." Oh Logan, you're great.

Okay I know my Authors notes are way to long but I should tell you that the **_bold italics_** are flashbacks.

Onward to the special mentions:

**Fictionluver777– **I will dedicate a chapter for you when it's your birthday! I'm turning 15 is the answer to your question. Thank you for saying I could be a writer on the show. That comment made me feel giddy.

**LostInParidise – **Oh lala, like you're watching the show? You have no idea how happy that makes me.

**Clois4life**** –** Yes the chapter was named after the song by Sia. In my authors note for last chapter I said to play the song during the LoVe scene. I couldn't think of a name for the chapter so I just put that.

**x.what.can.i.say.x** –Hi Brittany (This is the girl I got into Veronica Mars. She's the one I watch all the episodes with.) She loves Casey Gant. She gave me a nice review so I thought I'd mention her.

Disclaimer – Unfortunately I don't own them. It would be a sweet birthday gift if someone gave me Jason Dohring 33

--

_I woke up to find myself alone in the bed. _

Veronica lay in bed waiting for Logan to come back from wherever he was. Her eyes began drifting off again when she heard the door open. She looked up to see Logan smiling at her.

"Hey." She said with a tired voice.

"Hey." He replied going to lie down beside her.

They were both lying flat on their backs looking up at the ceiling. "Where'd you go?" Veronica asked with a little more liveliness in her voice.

"To see if I could find anything decent for breakfast."

"And?" Veronica questioned.

"And unless you want peanuts and jello shots I suggest we go out for breakfast."

Veronica turned to him and smiled. "What flavor of jello shots are we talking about?"

Logan laughed and turned onto his side so he was facing her. He looked into her blue green eyes and gave her a kiss. She responded quickly and they were getting into another hot and heavy make-out session.

"This is better then breakfast." Veronica said when she broke free from Logan's lips for air.

--

"You have to come back and visit again. It was fun." Bobby said leading us out of his girlfriend's house.

"Yeah man, I had a good time." Logan smiled as he looked at Veronica.

"Tell everyone I say hi." Bobby said to Logan while giving Veronica a hug.

"Will do." Logan gave Bobby another one of the manly half high-five, half hug things. Veronica smirked when she saw them do it. _Why can't they just hug?_

Veronica and Logan walked towards the car. Veronica was still tired from the night before. "Want me to drive?" Logan asked, knowing that she needed some sleep.

"Are you sure you can handle this bad boy?" Veronica joked, smacking the trunk of her car.

"I think I can manage." Logan hopped into the drivers seat and Veronica sat next to him in the passengers. Before he started the car Logan leaned over and gave Veronica a kiss on the lips.

"Okay." Veronica said yawning.

--

"Have you talked to your Dad in a while?" Logan asked before she dozed off.

"Crap! I haven't called him since before the party." Veronica dialed her home number on her phone and it began ringing.

"Hey Dad." Veronica said with an innocent voice. "Sorry I didn't call sooner I was busy."

"It's okay sweetie, Logan called to check in. He said you were fine." Veronica turned to Logan and he was smiling.

"Oh okay Dad. I'll be home tomorrow." Veronica said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. She turned to Logan "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

--

Veronica had fallen asleep 10 minutes into the drive so Logan was alone to entertain himself. _She looks beautiful when she sleeps. _The drive was long and Logan popped in the Journey C.D. _Guilty Pleasure._

"She's just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere." Logan sang quietly to himself, somewhat hoping he'd wake her up.

"He's just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere." He looked over to see Veronica smiling.

"You're a terrible singer." She said laughing.

"So broadways out of the picture?" Logan smiled and put his hand on the armrest that was situated in between them.

"Why do Broadway when you can play the lead in Rebel Without a Cause." Veronica followed his action and entwined his hand with hers.

"Does the whole rebel thing turn you on?" Logan was smirking and rubbing his thumb across her wrist.

"I guess, but I'm more of a sensitive boy hiding behind a bad boy image kind of gal."

"Lucky me." Logan replied with a big smile on his face.

--

The way back went quicker then the way there. The silence between them was comfortable and most of the time was spent by the two of them holding hands or sneaking in kisses at red lights. They stopped off at a hotel for the night.

Veronica sat on the bed and got her laptop out. She started thinking about small details that didn't make sense. _The first conversation we had, she told me a different last name._

'"**_No, he wouldn't want that. Please help me Veronica."_**

"_**Okay, first of all what's your name."**_

"_**Maria McGuillis."''**_

_Or the message she played me._

"_**On the phone, he sounds like he's in trouble."**_

"_**Okay, has he left you any messages?"**_

"_**Yeah, here listen." The girl handed Veronica her cell phone.**_

"_**Hey Maria, just calling to check in. I just want you to know I love you no matter what I will always love you. I'm sorry; sorry for everythi-" The message was cut off before he could even finish.**_

_And then there's the note._

'_**RD,**_

_**It starts tomorrow at noon. You know what could happen, be prepared. You know what to do just in case.**_

_**-EN'**_

"None of this makes sense." Veronica said out loud to herself.

She couldn't ask Maria about her false last name and she couldn't listen to the message but she could read the note on her laptop. She reexamined it over and over but she couldn't find anything. Then she thought about how she got the hard drive in the first place.

"_**Veronica" Maria chased Veronica up to stairs.**_

"_**Maria, what's up?" Veronica stopped; she was in no hurry to get to class.**_

"_**I got this from Roberts laptop. I went to his house and told his parents I forgot a sweater in his room. They let me go up and get it and I got it." Maria handed Veronica Bobby's hard drive."**_

"**_Thanks, I'll take a look at it." Veronica smiled and continued walking to 4th period._**

Veronica thought about the conversation and realized what Maria had done. _That wasn't Bobby's hard drive. There was hardly anything on there, just that note and a few poems. Damn Veronica, why didn't you look into it more? Why weren't you suspicious?_

"Thinking of me Veronica? If you wanted to see me naked you could've just asked." Logan smiled and took a seat next to Veronica on the bed. "Let me guess, I'm dressed in a naughty maids outfit."

"Logan you underestimate me. I mean a naughty maids outfit? How unoriginal." Veronica kept on searching through her laptop.

"So tell me, what am I dressed up in?"

"Would it be weird if I told you that I was imagining you in an African tribal dress?"

"Whatever floats your boat." Logan shut her laptop and kissed her. He pushed her down onto the bed and before long they were involved in yet another make out session.

Veronica pushed Logan off her for a minute. "This is all we do. Exchange banter and make out."

"Tomorrow we can work on conversations over a minute and a half." With that Logan was kissing her again and Veronica gave in. _What is it about you that makes me melt Logan Echolls. That's one mystery I'll never solve._

_--_

"Hey boy." Veronica said to back-up as she walked in the door. She threw her bags onto the floor and took a seat on the couch.

"No hello to your wonderful father?" Keith said taking a seat next to Veronica on the couch and putting his shoes on.

"Hey Pops." Veronica said smiling and giving him a hug. "Where are you off to?"

"Las Vegas." Keith said quickly.

"Deal on hookers?" Veronica laughed at her own joke.

"Investigating a case. Don't stay out to late and don't get yourself into trouble." Keith continued to tie his shoes. "Why don't you stay with Wallace?"

"I've stayed here alone before Dad, I think I'll manage."

"Well make sure Logan doesn't stay here to late, and make sure he doesn't find his way to your bedroom." Keith got up and put his jacket on.

"How do you know about me and Logan?" Veronica questioned suspiciously.

"Fathers intuition." Keith smiled at Veronica. "Plus Wallace told me it would happen."

"How did Wall- never mind." Veronica got up to hug her dad goodbye.

"Bye Veronica."

"Bye Daddy, be safe." Veronica gave him a wink and shut the door behind him as he walked out the door.

--

A/N – I know it wasn't too exciting, but how about all that love interaction? That must've made some of you happy. I liked how many reviews I got for the last chapter, I hope you give me the same response this time or even more.

I know Logan singing is a little weird, but I really wanted to do it so I did.

Teasers:

More on the case, it will be solved in the next few chapters.

More LoVe interaction. Logan and Veronica make a plan together for the case solving.


	12. Of course

A/N – Okay I know what you're thinking 'what the hell was taking her so long?' Truth be told, I don't know. I'm behind in my ff reading too. So here is my next chapter enjoy.

Reader mentions:

**TragicxBeauty**** – **Your reviews are always my favorite. They are so lengthy and entertaining. I understand your thing for singing in your underwear. I sit around and sing the rent soundtrack in my pj's sometimes. People tend to think oddly of me, but what can I say? We are definitely on the same wavelength with that whole half-high five half hug thing. I hope you looked hot for your trip to see POTC2. I liked how you compared my story to a snow day, kudos on that. YOU ROCK! I want a Logan too. I hope this review reply did justice to your review.

**JaysBaby**** – **I'm glad you liked Logan singing, I could picture it too.

**Brittany – **She reviews me in person so I thought I'd give her a nice shout out. She's pretty cool. I don't have to worry about her stealing Logan from me because she's a Casey fan. Ah good old best friends.

**Fictionluver777**** – **Happy Birthday (If this is posted on the 12th (today) If not, happy belated birthday.)

Disclaimer – Jenna (me) does not own the characters. Too bad.

--

_Veronica you solved your best friends murder, you can solve this case._

Veronica pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number Bobby gave to Logan so that they could keep in touch.

"Hello." His voice was calm and cheery as he answered the phone.

"Hey Bobby, it's Veronica." Her voice was scratchy because she was developing a cold.

"What's up Veronica?"

"Just a little case work you can help me with." She took a pause to hear his reply but he didn't say anything. "Do you remember sending a voicemail to Maria saying how much you love her and possibly apologizing to her for something?"

The phone went silent and she could tell there was something he didn't tell her in New Mexico.

"If I tell you something personal, do you promise not to tell anyone?" He paused for a moment then continued. "Not even to Logan."

"Sure."

"Okay well a few months ago Maria and I had gotten into a really big fight and well at the time I had a bit of a serious problem." He started to go silent but then coughed and kept going. "I had testicular cancer and I was really scared. I was going into surgery to get one of my… jewels removed." He paused again, "So I called her to apologize, I was sad and scared and I wanted her to know I still loved her."

"Thanks for telling me the truth Bobby. Your secrets safe with me." Veronica said sincerely into the phone. The two discussed the case and said their goodbyes.

_Okay, we now know that the hard drive was fake and that the telephone message was left for a complete different reason. Now it's that damn last name._

Veronica logged on to her Private Investigation program and typed in Emaria Nuvalia. A picture of Maria popped up along with her full name. 'Emaria Natalia McGuillis Nuvalia. _So McGullis is a second last name. _Veronica was about to type in Maria's last name when her phone started ringing. She looked at her caller ID, smiled and answered.

"Hello?" Veronica acted tired, as if Logan's call had woken her up.

"Napping?" His voice was lively and it melted Veronica's bones.

"No, just a little research." Veronica couldn't keep her tired act for that long.

"Put the research aside, lets do something different today."

"Different like what? Extreme Frisbee and Sensual Charades?"

Logan laughed, "Will it be clothing optional Extreme Frisbee?" Logan didn't wait for her reply to keep going. "No I mean, come over and we'll watch a movie."

"How is that different from what we always do?"

"It gives Duncan the chance to find out about us." Logan stopped, "Because I haven't told him yet."

Veronica stayed quiet for a second, "After Duncan finds out, watching movies on your couch will be the same thing we always do.

"How about that game of indoor naked extreme Frisbee?"

--

Veronica got into the elevator at the Neptune Grand and pressed the button. She couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen with Duncan when he found out that her and Logan were dating again. _This is going to be… awkward._

Veronica got off the elevator and knocked on the door for Logan and Duncan's suite. Logan answered the door and he had a big smirk on his face. He leaned down and gave her a kiss before grabbing her hand and pulling her into the living room. Veronica looked towards Duncan's room and shot Logan a glance that read 'Where is he?'

"He's not home yet, it's me and you for now." Logan said out loud and gave her another kiss. Veronica responded more to this kiss and he dragged her onto the couch. They made out for a good minute and a half before they heard someone behind them cough. Logan shot up off of Veronica and she sat up and moved to the opposite side of the couch.

"Hey man." Logan said to Duncan, pretending to pat the wrinkles out of his shirt.

"Hey Logan." He turned to Veronica and gave her an odd glance. "Uhh hey Veronica."

"Hi Duncan." Veronica tried to smile sincerely. _Like I said, awkward._

"So what are you guys up to?" Duncan asked nicely. _When you walked in, we were making out. What does it look like were up to._

"About to watch a movie." Logan said, getting up to pop the DVD into the player. "Were going to watch Van Wilder. Tara Reid is such a treat."

Veronica laughed at his comment and turned to look at Duncan. He took a seat in the chair next to the couch. "Mind if I join you?" he asked politely.

"Sure." Veronica replied and then shot a look at Logan. _I guess this means no making out during the movie._

Logan grabbed the DVD player remote off the T.V. and sat next to Veronica. She grabbed his hand and they entwined their fingers. He pulled her against his chest and turned his attention to the movie.

Duncan shot a lot of glances at them but remained silent. It wasn't until Logan whispered something into Veronica's ear and she leaned up and kissed him while laughing. Yeah, that was when Duncan finally decided to say something.

"Are you two dating again?" He asked bluntly.

"Yeah." Logan and Veronica replied in unison, trying to seem nice. _I don't have to be nice; he brought me to break up with him. He cheated on me with Kendall._

"Oh, good luck with this I guess." Duncan didn't have a mad tone to his voice but you could tell he was angry. He got up from the chair and walked into his bedroom.

Logan wasn't too shocked by Duncan's actions; he sort of brushed it off. "How about that game of sensual charades?"

--

The next morning Veronica woke up, determined to solve the case.

_Okay, so the hard drive was a fake, the message was used out of context and Maria has two last names._

Veronica pulled out her lab top and decided to search both of Maria's last names. She searched McGuillis first and she got Maria's mother. She had died when Maria was 4 years old and she was divorced from her husband. _Nothing too exciting here._

Afterwards she searched the name Nuvalia. She got a lot of names and researched them in the order on the list.

She got two boys named Leon and Marcello. It said that they were in prison for a murder/rape attempt. Veronica decided to phone up her dad to see if he knew anything about them.

"Hey Veronica." Keith said picking up his phone.

"You always know it's me, it leaves no room for surprise."

"Blame it on Caller I.D." Keith laughed, "What do you need.'

"What, I can't call to say hello?"

"Small talk isn't in your nature."

"Leon and Marcello Nuvalia. Know anything about them?" Veronica cut right to the point.

"I put them in jail while I was still the sheriff. They were bad guys." Keith paused, "What do you need with them Veronica?"

"Nothing Dad, just a research assignment." Veronica hung up the phone as the pieces started to come together.

_I was the target of their revenge. They went for me first, and he was next. Maria was trying to get revenge._

Veronica was still unclear of everything, so she continued down the list. It was all family members that weren't really important. One thing finally caught her eye.

At the bottom of the list, a name stood out to her.

'Laura Michelle Canteen Nuvalia.' _Of course._

--

A/N – The case was semi-solved, but there's more to it. REVIEW LIKE ANIMALS GUYS. JUST GIVE ME SOME LOVE.

Teasers:

Logan and Veronica work together on something to do with the case.


	13. Hormones and Cars

A/N – Wow I really didn't realize how short the last chapter really was. Sorry about that, I did appreciate the feedback though

Reader Mentions:

**Ourlittlesecret7**** – **I liked your whole review about how animals would actually review, it was entertaining. Is your cat named Camelot after the hotel on the show? Or is it just a coincidence?

**VintageL0ve**** – **You get a mention because you read the whole thing up until now in one shot. You rock!

**Brittany –** I know you're excited Brittany, and I rushed this for you. Maybe I'll throw in a Casey Cameo.

Disclaimer – I Jenna do not own the characters of the show. Though, if RT is willing to wrap them up and give them to me as a birthday gift I will not object.

--

So Laura what do you want with my father and me other then revenge. That couldn't be it, or it would have come quicker. No, you want something else.

Veronica sat in her bedroom and stared at the name facing her on the computer screen. _Laura, you've got me. I wouldn't have suspected you, though I should have. You seemed odd. You pretended to date Logan to get to Wallace. _Veronica stopped contemplating for a moment and thoughts started swirling through her head. _Unless it wasn't Wallace you were after. You must've liked Logan because you showed no interest towards Wallace. The question is, Why Logan?_

Veronica got off of her bed, put her jacket on and headed out to her car. _Laura won't give me the time of day, but he'll get some quality time with her._

_--_

Veronica and Logan were in a heated make out session. Her sweater had already come off and he was topless. She was pressed up against his naked stomach when her thoughts came back to her and she swatted him off of her.

"Logan I didn't come here to make-out!" Veronica sat up and patted the wrinkles out of her wife beater.

"Well with what you're wearing, it looks like you came to do a little more then make-out." Logan was referring to the white wife beater and denim miniskirt she was wearing.

"Focus!" Veronica cooed loudly, throwing on her sweater. When Logan didn't say anything Veronica just went right into it. "So this case I'm working on."

"The Bobby case?" Logan questioned.

"Yeah." Veronica looked at him being all attentive and smiled, "Well seems Laura is involved somehow. Don't ask me how, because that's why I'm here."

"So what do I have to do with this?" Logan said, snapping out of his attentive gaze and trying to pull of her sweater.

Veronica swatted his hand, "You're going to help me. You'll get more out of her then I will."

--

"So what, you like her more then me?" Veronica yelled, putting on an angry face.

"What the hell are you talking about Veronica?" Logan yelled back, trying at first to sound sincere.

"That girl I saw you with, you're cheating on me aren't you. Aren't you?" Veronica yelled louder and her face got redder as the seconds went by. _Way to be dramatic Veronica._

"You're crazy. You're more then crazy, your paranoid." Logan said rudely, staring into Veronica's fierce eyes. _Man, she'd be a good actress._

"You know what." Veronica made it look as if she were trying to contemplate what to say next. "Fine."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Logan said, sounding a little angrier.

"Do I have to spell it out for you Logan? We're over." Veronica turned around and pushed through the crowd of people staring at her and Logan's fight.

Logan watched her leave the scene and stared at the people that were observing their fight. "What are you looking at?"

People tried to non-chalantly look away while others just ran.

As Logan walked the opposite way of the one Veronica walked Laura stared at him and shed a wide grin but Logan didn't notice. He circled around to his car in the parking lot. He hopped in, buckled his seatbelt and drove away. After getting two blocks away from the school Veronica crawled into his front seat and buckled her seatbelt.

"Think people bought it?" Veronica asked, smiling at Logan.

"Oh yeah." With that, Logan leaned down and gave Veronica a kiss on the lips.

--

"Calm your hormones Logan." Veronica said pushing him off her and trying to get her shoes off.

"If I have to pretend to hate you for a while, I think I need some extra Logan and Veronica time. Every second counts." Logan kissed her and reached down to her feet to pull her shoes off her by himself. Once they were off he took off her sweater and pushed her down onto his couch.

"Hey, what about?" Veronica made eyes towards Duncan's door

"Visiting mommy and daddy dearest." Logan said, brushing off Veronica concerns and getting back into his quality time.

Veronica laughed at his eagerness, "It's not like we won't see each other after school, on weekends, in between classes…" Veronica listed all the times when they would see each other but he kept on kissing her neck.

"Sure, but there's all those lost moments that we won't see each other. Those are great memories lost, so you understand why right now is making-up for lost time."

"We haven't lost any time yet." Veronica laughed as he kissed the side of her lips.

"Less talk, more action." With that Veronica let herself into his world of quality time and they spent the rest of the night on the couch.

--

Veronica was right; it only took Laura half a day to bother me. I thought she liked Wallace? Veronica didn't really explain anything to me; she said it'd all fall into place. This is where my 'acting' skills come into play.

"So Logan, what happened with you and the love of your life?" Laura smirked and started rubbing her hand down his arm. _Desperate much?_

"Oh you know, difference in opinions." Logan smiled at his comment, "What about you and Wallace, did you two hook up yet?"

"Well that's why I'm here, I sort of need your help again." Laura looked a little guilty about something, "Since you're single again and Wallace still hasn't asked me out I thought we could try the whole fake dating thing again."

"Fake dating, turns out that's not my thing."

"Okay, then how about the real thing?"

Logan looked at Laura and he was about to reject her offer. Of course he'd need to get into her house and into her life to help Veronica solve the case. "Sure I guess. You're lucky you caught me off the rebound."

"Let's start tonight, we can like go to a movie or something?"

Logan shuddered inside, thinking of spending a whole two hours with this obnoxious creature. Laura interrupted Logan's thoughts, "So 6ish?" _That'll give me two hours with Veronica. No way._

"It's Friday, how about the eight o'clock show?" Logan had a bit of sarcasm and bitterness in his voice, but she seemed to look past it.

"It's a date."

--

After eating Chinese take-out, watching a movie and a doing a whole lot more with Veronica, Logan trucked himself over to the theatre to meet Laura. Veronica had given him a whole list of things he had to do while he was on their 'date'.

They bought tickets to see Superman Returns and sat in the middle row. Laura tried to cuddle into Logan's chest but he resisted and put his popcorn in between. He had made sure to buy two separate bags of popcorn so that they wouldn't have to bump hands. He paid attention to the movie and laughed at the sight of the actor who played Clark Kent. His name is Brandon Routh and Veronica went on about how good-looking he was, and how they'd have to go see it again so she could drool over him during the movie.

30 minutes into the movie Logan thought of his to do list. He excused himself to use the washroom and went into the parking lot of the theatre. He dialed Veronicas cell number for further instructions. When it started ringing he heard her familiar ring tone coming from somewhere in the parking lot. She picked up,

"Where are you?" Logan questioned, laughing at how much of a spy she was acting like.

"Behind the Escalade." Veronica whispered.

"There are like 4 in this parking lot. Which one?" Logan replied, still laughing.

"Light Blue."

Logan looked around and spotted the Light Blue car. He tiptoed over, mocking her attempt at being sneaky and crouched down in the car behind her.

"Hey." She said whispering.

"Hey." Logan said, kissing her quickly.

"Okay, which ones hers?" Veronica questioned quietly.

"Her what?"

"Her motorbike. We're in a parking lot Logan, which one is her car?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

Veronica sighed, but smiled at the same time. "Go back in there and make small talk. Say the movie sucks and say you're interested in cars. Ask her what of kind she drives and then text me the answer."

"Okay." He gave her one last small kiss and walked back into the theatre.

When he got back into the theatre he sat next to Laura. After a few minutes he started doing his job.

"This movie sucks.' He said quietly so he wouldn't disturb the people around him.

"Meh, it's okay. If you'd rather make out." _Wow, she is way to eager._

"I always wait till the third date, it's in the rulebook." When Laura didn't respond Logan kept talking. "Do you like cars?"

"Uh, sure." Laura replied confused.

"Car's are like my thing. I used to collect hot wheels." Logan smiled, "What kind of car do you drive?"

"Would you two shut up?" Logan looked back to see who was yelling at them. It was Casey Gant, one of Logan's good friends.

"Hey Casey, sorry man." Logan said sincerely.

"Oh hey Logan, how's it going?" Casey said, ignoring the movie now to talk to his friend.

"Oh it's-"

"Would you all shut up?" Someone called from the back of the theatre.

Logan turned back smiling and after a few minutes Laura leaned over and whispered 'Honda Accord." _Now to get this information to Veronica._

Logan couldn't use the bathroom excuse; he didn't want to look like he had a weak bladder. Most of all he didn't want to look suspicious. He quickly drank all of his Iced Tea. He picked up his cup shook it and stood up "Refill. You need one?"

"No I'm okay." He smiled and walked out of theatre. He placed his cup onto the counter and asked for an Iced Tea. While he waited he pulled out his phone and texted Veronica the car.

--

Honda Accord, you couldn't have chosen a less common car.

Veronica looked all over the place and found 3 different Honda Accords. Her next bet was to go to the license plates; they usually gave you an idea of the person.

The first one said '4JHG 4L4'. _Too normal, must be an adult._

The second one said '2Cute4U' _Bingo, didn't even have to go to car number 3._

Veronica made sure it was her car by looking inside. Her picture was hanging from a key chain on the front mirror. _This girl loves herself a little too much._

Using a screwdriver and a bobby pin Veronica got into the car. She looked around the seats but there was nothing. She looked in the glove compartment and all she found was cherry lip-gloss and a No Doubt C.D. Veronica lost all hope until she decided to get down and dirty. She got onto her needs and started to search under the seats. _Seems you've got a secret compartment_

Veronica found a secret drawer thing under the passenger seat. She pulled it out only to find tabloids consisting of Aaron, Lynn, Trina and Logan Echolls.

What the hell Laura? Maybe it's not me you're after.

_--_

A/N – Okay so this was longer. Interesting I hope, Veronica and Logan tag team! The Laura plot thickens.

REVIEW PLEASE


	14. That explains it

A/N – Okay So I'm getting a bit quicker at updating. I used to be really bad and wait until I was on the next page. I know a lot of you are confused about Laura, but I guess that's all part of the mystery. Thanks for the updates. Also, sorry some of the italics didn't show up.

Reader Mentions:

**Fictionluver777**– Your welcome for the birthday mention A master? Wow, that's the best I've ever gotten. You rock!

**Mochaddicted79**** – **I know what you mean about license plates, I'm always drawn to read them.

Disclaimer – Do I own them? No.

--

_What the hell Laura, maybe it's not me that you're after._

Veronica searched through all the tabloids. There had to be hundreds of them in this secret drawer. Veronica kept searching, trying to figure out what she had against the Echolls. She didn't realize time had passed so much until she got a text from Logan. 'Movies over.'

Veronica grabbed a few of the tabloids to look through, in case she had written anything in them. She jumped out of the car, made sure the door was locked and ran to the side of Logan's car.

--

Logan sent a text message to Veronica and walked out of the movie theatre beside Laura. He noticed Veronica scurrying towards his car but Laura didn't.

"Want to come back to my house?" Laura said. _No not really._

Logan thought about it. _I could find stuff out for Veronica and get into her room. Browse a little bit. _"Sure, but only for a little while. I've got a busy day tomorrow." He was referring to his day with Veronica and he smirked.

"Okay meet me there. I'll write down the address and directions for you." Laura got into the front seat of her car and pulled a paper and pen out of her purse. Logan noticed a compartment under her car open a crack. She noticed too because she kicked it closed and smiled. Laura handed Logan the paper and told her she'd see him in a bit. She drove off and Logan walked towards his car.

Veronica was sitting down and leaning against the car next to his. Logan pretended not to notice her as he got into his car and started the engine. He rolled down his window. "The people who said tiny, super spy girlfriends were overrated. So wrong." He smiled and she stood up.

"Either you're going to Laura's to help me out, or to have a little fun on the side. If it's number one then you may just get the best boyfriend in the world award." She smiled

"If the second one involves sex. Then that's my choice." Logan smirked and leaned out his window to give her a kiss.

"Oh boy, I've bagged myself a keeper." Veronica was still smiling, "I better let you go, do me good." Logan laughed and Veronica replied before he could make a comment. "I meant get some good information."

"Can't I do both?" Logan joked.

"Just go." Veronica laughed.

--

Logan arrived at Laura's house and rang the doorbell. The house was fairly big and it had a long path up to the house. She finally came to the door wearing a short skirt and a tube top. "I see you changed." Logan said, secretly rolling his eyes.

"Just got a little more comfortable." Laura said. "C'mon, let's watch a movie."

"Okay, but I might have to bail a little early. Big day tomorrow." Logan said, half sarcastically. _The quicker I get out, the better._

"Sure, no problem." Laura smiled and led him into the living room. "What do you want to watch?"

"I don't care." Logan said, a little bitterly. _Crap, I should be acting like I actually enjoy her presence. _Laura seemed to brush past it.

Logan thought he should do some investigating. _The bathroom has to be near her room. I should pat myself on the back; I'm getting better at this P.I. stuff. _"Hey can I use the bathroom?" Logan asked non-chalantly.

"Yeah sure I'll take you there." Laura said a bit suspiciously. _Okay, maybe I'm not getting so good. Or maybe she's just one step ahead of me._

Laura led Logan to the bathroom on the second floor. He went in and waited for a while to come out. He was just about to open the door when he noticed the drawers and cabinets. He quietly began to look through them. _Nothing, just feminine products and lip gloss._ Logan gave up looking in the bathroom and went out the door.

_How to get to the bedroom? Act interested._ Logan looked around, "How about a tour?"

Laura stared at him oddly but then caved, "Sure, I guess."

Laura showed Logan the three guest bedrooms, her parents bedroom, the second bathroom and the library that were all on the second floor. She was about to make her way downstairs when Logan stopped. She forgot a room. _This one must be hers._

Logan walked towards the door and Laura looked at him and started speeding towards the door. He put his hand on the doorknob and started to turn it. "What about this room?" He asked sounding interested. Laura jolted in front of him and smacked his hand off the doorknob. "This one's messy." She said. _First excuse that comes to mind, is this one is messy? You could do better._

"No worries, my whole suite is messy. I'll show you sometime." He proceeded to put his hand on the doorknob.

"No, let's go downstairs." She grabbed his arm and pulled him down the stairs before he could get the door open.

Laura and Logan sat uncomfortably watching a movie for about a half an hour before Logan decided to leave.

"It was fun, we should do it again sometime." Logan said, knowing he'd have to hang out with her again to help Veronica with the case.

"Sure." Laura replied before leading him out the door.

--

Veronicas Dad was still out chasing a bail jumper, so she was sitting at home alone watching a made for T.V. movie and dosing off on the couch. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard a knock on the door. _This better be Josh Harnett. _Veronica got up off the couch and dragged herself to the front door. To her surprise Logan was standing at her door.

"Your date ended early?" Veronica joked, letting him come inside and closing the door behind them.

"I told her I had more important things to attend to." Logan said, kissing Veronica and sitting down on the couch.

"You didn't say that." Veronica said, leaning into him on the couch.

"Well I said I had things to do in the morning, but it's practically the same thing."

"Well, did you find anything out?" Veronica questioned eagerly.

"You'll have to pay for the information." Logan said slyly.

"What's the cost?"

"If I said your womanhood, would you be intrigued?"

"Sorry, gave that up for a stick of Juicy Fruit."

"Damn, then I guess a kiss will do just fine." Veronica leaned up and was about to kiss him. He leaned forward and just as there lips were about to touch she moved her face to the side.

"You talk, I pay later." Veronica laughed and leaned back into his chest.

"My woman is a tease." Logan smiled and began to tell her the information; "She doesn't let anyone in her room. She's very suspicious about it."

Veronica thought about it for a couple minutes, "Is it weird that your pondering makes me hot?"

Veronica ignored his comment and jumped straight into her idea, "Get her to throw a house party. I'll get into her room."

"Your wish is my command." Logan put his hands on her waist and turned her towards him, "Now pay up."

They began kissing on the couch and eventually they fell asleep with the sound of the no signal screen on the T.V.

--

Veronica's wish was Logan's command. He had gotten her to throw a house party while her parents were in Berlin for a few weeks. Veronica walked into the party and saw Logan and Laura standing together near the bar area of the kitchen. Veronica was about to walk up to them when she realized that Logan and her were supposed to be broken up.

Veronica wouldn't admit it, but she was a bit jealous that Logan was standing with Laura. Even though she knew he didn't like her. Veronica decided to play the 'moving on' role and start talking to a guy that was standing alone against the wall. They talked for a bit when she saw Logan eyeing her and telling her to move towards the drinks table.

"New boyfriend?" Logan questioned jokingly.

"Oh yeah, he just gets me in all the right places." Veronica said in her best 'girl telling her best friend secrets' voice.

"I'll be the judge of that." Logan said, grabbing Veronica by the sides and making her spit out some of the drink that she had just put in her mouth.

"Logan, were broken up." Veronica whispered and he put her down. "Where's Laura anyways?"

"She's in the bathroom."

"Okay, when she gets back take her to a place where she can't see the stairs. I'll make my move then."

Logan nodded and Veronica walked towards the other end of the room. Laura came downstairs and Logan took her to an area away from the staircase. Veronica ran up quickly. She saw a mess load of rooms and none of them had any signs of being Laura's. Veronica picked any of the rooms and walked in.

Two people were going at it on the bed and the first thought that came to mind was Logan and Laura. She remembered quickly that they were downstairs and Veronica let out a breath of relief. The two in the bed looked up and it was Casey and some girl. _I believe her names Britt; she was in my science class once._

Veronica apologized and walked out of the room. She tried the room next to it. _Locked. This must be it._ Veronica stood there thinking of a plan for a few minutes. _Of course it's locked, who wants to reveal their dirty laundry to the public?_

Veronica tried to open the door but she couldn't. She walked around the upstairs trying to find a way in when Laura came up. "What are you doing up here Veronica?" she asked with a touch of anger in her voice.

Veronica played the drunken act and started swiveling. "I was." Veronica swayed to the side and grabbed onto one of the rails near the stairs. "Bathroom." She said covering her mouth.

Laura knocked on the bathroom door and let her in. She walked away and into her room.

Veronica stood in the bathroom before she heard a door open in the hall. She ran out to see Laura pull the door behind her and run downstairs. _She didn't even check to make sure it closed; she just pulled it and ran. _Before the door shut, Veronica shoved her hand in and snuck in.

Veronica was shocked to see pictures of Logan all over her wall. There were some that she took herself. _These are from his vacationing, way before Laura even came to this school._

Veronica looked around the room and spotted some drawers. In one of the drawers she found a diary. She opened it up and before she even started reading, the inside cover had "Laura + Logan Love Forever" Written all over it. _It's starting to become clear._

Veronica opened it and the very first page gave her some much-needed information.

'Today I was at the mall with my parents for the Aaron Echolls autograph signing. His son was there. His name is Logan, when I fell on the way out he helped me up. I think I'm in love with him."

Veronica kept reading the different pages. It goes on to where there are made up stories about how Logan and Laura had sex. _This is a little disturbing._ The Journal was filled with stories she had made up and pictures of her pasted to pictures of Logan.

_There has to be more, a crazy crush wouldn't result in my death._ Veronica went into the drawer below the one with the journal in it. She went through the papers and she found something very interesting.

_This explains it._

--

Anyone excited for what's in the drawer? For the conclusion of the mystery? You know what that means though, in a few chapters this story is going to be over.

Do me a favor, review.


	15. That's tomorrow

A/N – So I thought I'd update really quick. My birthday is tomorrow. Yesterday this authors note said it was in two days but the docment wouldn't upload yesterday.You guys were fairly generous with reviews this time around so I thought I'd give you a treat and update really quick. I might not update for a few days because I'm going to be out and about this week. ALSO! I'm trying to make a fanvid and I'm taking ideas from everyone and seeing what I can do. If you have any ideas, by all means tell me.

Reviewer Mentions:

**Lapdogdesign34**** – **I totally agree, who wouldn't be obsessed with Logan. This is usually where I'd insert some sort of dirty joke but I figured I leave it up to your imagination.

**Xwhat.can.i.sayx**** – **I've been drilling my birthday into your head since your birthday so I think it's safe to assume you'll remember. Glad you're a shipper of something. I'm going to have to ask you to sign up for some insurance while reading the story then, so that the blindness in your future doesn't rest on my shoulders.

**Mochaddicted79**– I promise to write more LoVe stories after this. Truth be told I'm going to be sad to stop writing. It's fun, thanks for being such an awesome reader.

Disclaimer – I couldn't risk losing my season 1-boxed set in the lawsuit. I don't own anything that RT made.

**_Bold Capitals - Files/Flashbacks_**

**_--_**

_That explains it._

Veronica shuffled through the files in the drawer. Files she must have stolen so that no one else could get them. _For a physco she's smart._

Veronica didn't know how to get the files out of the room to read them over without getting caught. She decided to take the papers out of the folders and crunch them up. She shoved a few in her sports bra and the rest in her pockets, sleeves and wherever else she could fit them. It was obvious she was hiding something and she regretted not just taking the files and running out. _Now to leave the house._

She crept down the stairs and peeked over the railing. Logan spotted her in the corner of his eyes and saw some bulges coming out of her shirt and her arms. He smirked and tried to lead Laura away so that she could make a clean exit. Laura kept her eyes towards the stairs. _Do something drastic Logan. Kiss her or something. _Logan wasn't about to kiss Laura. He feared that Veronica would get angry or jealous.

_C'mon Logan._ Veronica had to get out so she had to take drastic measures. She saw a drunken Dick coming up the stairs, probably to get his bang on with one of the other drunks upstairs. She grabbed his arm, pulled him towards her and kissed him. She could taste the beer on his breath and she was worried about what Logan was thinking. She pressed herself against him so that the papers sticking out of her weren't visible and she led him towards the front door. When they got out the door Veronica pushed him off her. "Thanks." She said slyly and started jogging towards her car.

"You're a tease Ve-ron-i-ca." he slurred his words and stumbled back into the party.

Veronica sat for a few minutes and waited to see if Logan would come out. She finally decided to go home and re-read the files. She drove home quickly and ran into her room. The house was quiet and it was times like this that she wished her father didn't have to go away so much.

She sat on the bed with her headphones on and read the files that she had snatched from Laura's rooms. She pulled the papers out of her clothes and unfolded them. The ones she shoved into her black sports bra were medical files. She started rereading those.

**_June 14th 1998_**

_**Laura Nuvalia shows signs of major depression. **_

_**Symptoms: Under eating, Lack of sleep, mood swings.**_

_**If medication is not taken, she may begin to become obsessive and neurotic. **_

**_September 20th 1998_**

_**Laura shows no interest in taking anti-depressants.**_

_**A physiatrist is recommended under these conditions.**_

After that there were no appointments from that doctor. The next few were from the psychiatrist. They contained recorded question and answer periods.

_**Q & A – January 2000**_

_**Q What do you like most about your family?**_

_**A There's nothing to like about them. They overcrowd me. They don't get it.**_

_**Q Why do you think you're unhappy?**_

_**A Why do you think I'm unhappy? My youngest brother was just killed. How am I supposed to react? Is it supposed to be sunshine and happiness? **_

_**Q I just think that there are better ways to deal with your unhappiness. Why don't you tell me about it? Just tell me how you're feeling.**_

The rest was Laura talking to her doctor.

**Two years old. That's how old he was. I used to wake up every morning and he'd be sitting on the couch playing with his toys and waiting for breakfast to be made. Then one day I walk downstairs and he's not sitting there. I ask my parents where he is and my mom breaks down and starts crying. That's when I figured something is wrong. They told me he was dead, what else was I supposed to do? Am I supposed to be normal after that? He was my brother, he was…**

Veronica figured that where she stopped talking, she started crying. _I can understand losing someone. I did. Some people handle their emotions differently and hers turned her crazy._

The last piece of the medical file was a note from one doctor to another.

_**Dear Doctor Morrison, **_

_**Laura has not attended her session with me for 5 weeks. I was hoping that you could update me on her progress. It's important that she is monitored in her condition.**_

_**Thanks. Dr. Walters.**_

There was no reply to the letter.

Veronica continued to read the files. The paper in her sleeve was a copy of a newspaper article written on March 12th 2002.

_**Justin Nuvalia put to death for murder of 2 year old Son.**_

Veronica skipped the details of the article. _This is why Laura snapped. Her father killed her brother. She went crazy and started obsessing over people. Her mind was in another world._

The last bits of paper were court orders. _Restraining orders against other celebrity sons. _Veronica had heard of a few of these boys but their dads weren't as famous as Aaron Echolls. _Josh Strome, Trevor Carlson and Mark Boreal._ Veronica suddenly got nervous to what Laura did to make these boys file restraining orders on her. She was scared for Logan.

Veronica thought she could call these boys and ask. Sure, it was upfront but she needed to figure this out. _You're so close Veronica. Don't quit now. _It was late and she figured that 'famous' boys didn't want to be bothered at this hour. Instead, she was going to look for Logan to make sure he was okay.

--

The party was still going and Logan was sitting on the couch with Laura, chatting with some 09er girls about something. Logan wasn't paying attention; he was waiting for a call from Veronica. Something that could let him off the hook and let him stops pretend fighting with her. He sat and wondered if she had found anything out. He kept looking towards the door when finally the tiny blonde girl popped in and stared him right in the eyes. She smiled and walked towards the bar area near the kitchen.

Dick came up to her while she was walking and stopped her. "How about a little lovin' for a little lady." He was topless and drunk and Veronica laughed.

"Sorry Dick, save that bad boy in your pants for someone more worthy." With that she kept walking towards the kitchen and Dick smacked her in the ass.

"Call me." He screamed. Veronica laughed and stopped at the table where the drinks were set up. She eyed Logan to come join her, took a cup and walked out to the back patio.

She watched him through the sliding glass doors. He kissed Laura on the cheek and walked towards the staircase. Then he swerved around and started walking towards the back patio. No one noticed his detour. He quietly slid the doors open and walked up beside Veronica. She didn't talk she just started walking away from the doors and into the bushy garden area where no one could see them. He followed her silently and they stood beside each other.

"Hey." Veronica said and shed a small smile.

"Hey." Logan replied, standing still and gazing directly into her eyes. "Did you find anything out?"

"To summarize it. Her father killed her younger brother. She got depressed and the depression turned her crazy. She started obsessing over the sons of celebrities."

"Does all that information allow me to break it off with her?" Logan asked eagerly. _Reading between the lines makes what he just said really sweet._

"There's still more for me to find out. Like what she did to get restraining orders put against her, what happened to Maria and how I'm involved?"

Logan frowned, "I can get more personal with her."

"Oh look at you, being my helpful sidekick boyfriend." Veronica smiled and leaned up to give him a kiss. The kiss deepened and they stayed that way until they needed to break for air.

"Was that better then Dick's kiss?" Logan joked.

"You have no idea." Veronica looked into his eyes and Logan leaned back down for another kiss.

Finally they broke free, "Can I get personal with her tomorrow. Maybe we can go back to your house and make up for some more lost time."

"I thought the other day was all about making up for lost time."

"We lost more time then expected." He kissed her lightly and started to walk towards the house, "See you at your house in a bit."

She smiled. _I'm looking forward to it._

_--_

"So how are you going to get personal with her?" Veronica questioned as she sat with Logan on the couch.

"Shhh, enough about business." Logan said, kissing her neck and pushing her onto the couch.

"Logan!" She pushed him back up. "We have all night, let's talk about this."

"Fine." He said in his kid-about-to-throw-a-tantrum voice.

"I'm letting you know that in order to get information your allowed to kiss her." She looked at his face eagerly waiting for her to stop talking, "But no sex."

"I wouldn't dare." He said, "Are we done talking?"

He pushed her back down and started kissing her neck again. "Logan! Wait." Again she pushed him back up and kept talking.

"Tomorrow I'm going to get a hold of the boys who filed restraining orders against her. You may be able to help me with that." She looked up at him who was glaring at her with those beady eyes, "You can just try and figure out Laura and help me whenever I call you."

She finished talking and grabbed the collar of his shirt. She kissed him lips and pulled him down to the couch with her, "But that's tomorrow."

--

A/N – So there's a lot of stuff going on in the story right now. Loose ends will soon be tied and the next chapter will take us a step further into the solving of the mystery. For now it's your job to review!


	16. Double Date?

A/N- this chapter isn't too exciting. It's got one meeting with one of the guys, and then some other stuff. I promise the next chapter will be more exciting. I kind of needed a break from doing this one; I wanted to do something new. Please feel free to read my new one shots 'Twisted and Comfort' both for LJ challenges. Give me some feedback for those too . Sorry I took so long, I'll update again soon with more interesting stuff.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Disclaimed – I own them? No. I wish.

--

_So I guess relationships aren't all make-outs and banter. Logan and I got into our first fight as a couple. Well as a couple this time around. He was a bit drunk and he told me I shouldn't go to Stanford. I told him he could come with me and he told me he wouldn't get in. We fought, and I explained that I might not even get the scholarship. Then we fought some more and he left. Of course I can't worry about that too much, I've got some D-list celebrity sons to question._

"Hey Josh!" Veronica said in her best peppy voice, chasing him up to the restaurant he was about to walk in to.

"Hi, you want an autograph or something?" He gave her a snobby look and she just smiled back. _Big ego for a nobody._

"No actually." She watched the snobbish smile fade from his face, "I was just wondering if you could answer a few of my questions."

"For like, a fan site interview?" He questioned as his big smile came back onto his face. _If a fan site interview is going to get me answers, then a fan site interview is what were going to do._

"Yeah! I'm from and the fans were really hoping to get to know the real you." Veronica kept her Valley girl voice on. He nodded at her proposition for an interview and gestured for her to follow him. He picked a table and they both sat down. The waiter came up and asked if we wanted anything.

"Order something, my treat. Then you can tell your fan site friends that I bought you lunch." He said winking. Veronica giggled as if she was excited and giddy. _Everything this guy says makes me hate him more._ Veronica ordered an iced tea and a clubhouse sandwich. When he finished ordering his vegetarian pasta dish, she started to ask him questions.

"Okay so should we start the interview?" Veronica smiled, and took out a paper and pen she had in her bag.

"Sure."

"Okay so the fans want to know, are you on the market?" Veronica smiled and acted really interested.

"Yeah right now I'm living the single life and loving it." He smiled back at her and she wrote his answer down.

"Is there ever any possibility of you dating a fan?" Veronica got her pen ready to write down his answer.

"There's always a possibility. I like any girl who's funny and sweet but I also like any girl who's a challenge." Veronica smiled at his answer and thought about her relationship with Logan. It was definitely a challenge. Veronica wrote down his answer and continued asking him questions.

She had figured out his age, his interests, his family history, his cultural backgrounds and his favorite T.V. show, color, song and food. _Let's find out about you and Laura now._

"I read somewhere that you had a twisted relationship with some girl. Can you tell us about that?" Veronica made her Valley Girl voice extra peppy, trying not to sound suspicious.

"If you're talking about Laura then there's not much to say. She was a train wreck. I broke it off with her and she started stalking me. She followed me everywhere and she wouldn't take no for an answer." He took a sip of his water after talking and Veronica wrote down what he had just said.

"What did you do about it?" Veronica said interested.

"Filed a restraining order, she started to freak me out."

The food came and they stayed fairly quiet as they ate. Once and a while he'd ask her about her life and she'd answer with short responses. When they had finished their food Josh took the piece of paper she had written on and started writing an autograph on the back.

"What's your name?" He questioned, finally realizing she hadn't told him.

"Veronica." She smiled. He wrote her a message and handed the paper back to her. Veronica thanked him for lunch, got up and started walking away. Then she realized it was be good to have pictures, just in case.

"Hey Josh before I go, do you think I could take some pictures." She smiled, "For the fan site."

"Uh sure." He said, standing up for her.

Veronica took out her camera and started snapping shots. He suggested that she get a picture of the two of them together so she handed the camera to a waiter and he took the picture. Veronica thanked him and left the restaurant. She felt sort of bad that there was no website. _Maybe Mac can fix something up for him._

She got out the door and looked back through the window. _Maybe he's not as bad as I thought._

_--_

_It's like she never shuts up._ Logan thought to himself as Laura kept rambling on. They were sitting on his couch watching a movie. He wasn't paying attention, he kept thinking about Veronica.

"Maybe we could go to the movies one day this week?" She asked, leaning into Logan's chest. _Act interested. You still have to help Veronica._

"Maybe Veronica and your friend, uhh what's his name can come. Rick?" Laura smiled, placing Logan's arm around her shoulder.

"Dick?" Logan questioned, confused as to why she would suggest Veronica and Dick go on a date.

"Yeah Dick, they were getting friendly at the party." Laura picked the remote off the table and turned the volume up. _She noticed Dick and Veronica kissing at the party. Them coming to the movies might actually be a good idea._

--

Veronica was standing at her locker, putting her books in and pulling out a few binders. She shut her locker only to find Dick standing behind it.

"Hey Ronnie!" Dick shouted enthusiastically. _Why do I get the feeling something is up?_

"Hey Dick." Veronica said, shutting her locker and turning to walk away. Dick followed beside her as she walked towards her next class.

"Me, you, movies?" Dick asked smiling.

"Me, you, not interested." Veronica shot back, also smiling.

"I won't try to have my way with you on the first date." Dick put his hand around Veronicas shoulder, "Unless your into that."

Veronica pushed Dicks hand off her shoulder and stopped walking. "You got me Dick, I want to have hot sex with you."

A few people around them stopped and stared. Dick laughed and Veronica shook her head. "Geeze Veronica, I don't know why Logan would suggest a double date if your note even interested in this hot blonde piece of ass." _Wait, Logan suggested it?_

"Pick me up at 8." Veronica smiled; _maybe Logan's got a plan. "_But no heavy petting."

"I can't make you any promises."

--

A date with Dick. It's like a date with the devil, if the devil was a sex addict with blonde hair. I didn't call Logan to figure out his plan I can't let him win. It's all part of our non-normal relationship.

"What are we seeing?" Veronica asked Dick as they stepped out of his car.

"I don't know, probably some chick flick." Dick pressed the button on his remote to lock his car, "He probably let Laura pick it. She's got him whipped." Dick made the whipped motion and Veronica laughed.

They walked into the theatre to find Laura and Logan sitting at one of the tables waiting.

"You're late." Logan said, staring at Veronica.

"Dude, don't have a man fit." Veronica laughed at his 'man fit' saying, and they sat down at the table. Logan handed them their tickets. Veronica looked down at it to see what they were going to be watching.

"You, me and Dupree." Veronica smiled, "Owen Wilson's a hottie."

"That's why I chose the movie." Laura smiled at Veronica and the looked towards Dick.

The 4 of them stood up and started walking towards the theatre. "Want some goodies Veronica?" Dick asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Popcorn and Skittles." Veronica said laughing. Dick stayed back and Logan, Laura and Veronica started making their way to theatre 9 when Dick put his hand on her shoulder. She stood still and he started whispering in her ear.

"I know about you and Logan and I know about that whack job Laura. I'm here as part of the plan, but if we have to get intimate to fool her, I have no objections." Dick winked and Veronica laughed. She ran to catch up with the other two as they walked into the theatre.

Dick had reentered the theatre during the previews. He handed Veronica her stuff and sat down with his own bag of popcorn and drink. Veronica was in the middle of Dick and Logan and Laura was on the other side of Logan. _This is going to be interesting._

Laura kept grabbing Logan's hand and leaning into his chest. _Cool down Veronica, he's doing this for you. _Of course Veronica didn't want to look jealous so she leaned into Dick and he raised his eyebrows and winked. _This is very… odd._ Logan smirked at Veronica and she gave him a small smile back. Veronica decided she had enough 'jealousy wars' for the time being so she got up to go to the bathroom.

"Nature calls." She said and started to walk through the people. Dick smacked her ass and winked.

"Don't be too long."

Laura got up and followed Veronica, "Girls don't go to the bathroom on their own." _Perfect, time alone to get to know our crazy friend a little better._

--

A/N – Review like the wind. Please and thanks.

Teasers: Veronica and Laura's bathroom chat. Interviews with the other celebrity sons. Perhaps a little making up between Logan and Veronica?


	17. I know who you are

A/N – Look I'm back with another chapter. Okay so in this chapter you will get some pretty interesting stuff. A reviewer mention for everyone (They'll get detailed next chapter, I'm just tired.)

Disclaimer – I don't own them, sorry. I mean sorry for me, because it would be wicked to own the cast and characters of Veronica Mars.

--

"When I first met you, I never would've guessed you as the type of person to date Dick." Laura said as they walked into the ladies room.

"Yeah I never thought I'd be going out with Dick either." Veronica walked stood in front of the mirror and started looking through her purse. She had pressed the record button on her cell phone and pulled out a stick of lip-gloss. "He's actually really sensitive, not like the show he puts on." _A sensitive Dick, yeah right._

Veronica let on that she was using this 'bathroom break' as an excuse for girl talk. Laura was thrilled to be able to talk about Logan.

"I never expected you to be dating Logan either, I thought you were all for Wallace." Veronica smiled and turned the tap on. She put some water on her hands and brushed her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, but Logan is really great. Personality, looks, performance…" Laura lifted her eyebrows and smiled, "If you know what I mean." _Oh I know what you mean, but talk to Logan about your sex life and he'd beg to differ. It's just like your journal entries, fake._

Veronica had an uneasy look on her face and Laura noticed, "Your not mad that I'm going out with him or anything, right?"

_Time to play the peppy, best-friend Veronica. _"Of course not!" She said smiling "I mean, we had our run. Now it's like, your turn."

"Wow Veronica, I've never really seen this side of you." Laura said, with a face of disbelief.

"You're really easy to open up to, I feel like I can tell you anything." _Come on and tell me you feel the same way. _

"You know, I totally feel the same way." _Jackpot. _"Maybe tomorrow night we can have a sleepover. Girls only!" Laura smiled. _If having a slumber party with the girl who's obsessed with my boyfriend will get me answers, then bring on the make-up and popcorn._

"That sounds awesome. It'll give a chance to really talk." Veronica smiled sincerely and reapplied one last coat of lip-gloss.

"Yeah, it'll be great." Laura smiled and turned towards the door.

--

Veronica and Laura walked back into the dark theatre. They walked over to Logan and Dick who had their eyes glued to the screen. Laura walked through the aisle first and took her seat beside Logan. Veronica followed and tripped over Laura's foot, falling into Logan's lap.

"Sorry." Veronica whispered, scurrying up and taking her seat between Dick and Logan. Logan just sat with a smirk and Dick was laughing. Veronica ignored the two of them and glued her eyes to the screen.

The four of them walked out of the theatre right when the credits started. It was a silent walk to the parking lot before Logan spoke up.

"Hey man, why don't I drive Veronica home? It's closer for me." Laura was about to yell but Dick spoke first.

"What if me and Ronica here had some plans." He lifted his eyebrows and Logan shot him a glance. "Or maybe that was next Friday's plans."

"How is it closer? Doesn't she live on the poor side of town?" Laura whispered the poor, as if trying to hide it from Veronica.

"You know what Dick. Those plans were for this Friday, it completely slipped my mind." _She looked suspicious when he said that. _Veronica smiled and walked towards Dick's car. _Plus he should have to spend a car ride with her if I have to have a sleepover with her_. Logan went to chase after her but realized that he was supposed to be dating Laura.

"Sorry Dude." Dick whispered in Logan's ear and shrugged.

--

_You would not believe how easy it is to convince a D-list celebrity son that you've won a contest to meet him. According to 'Neptune Teen' he owes me a lunch date, an autograph and a picture of us together._

"Hey Trevor!" I said smiling as I walked onto the set of his father's new movie 'Shark Attack 4'.

"Hey you must be-." He paused, forgetting her name.

"It's Veronica." She smiled.

"Pretty name." Trevor put his arm out, encouraging her to link it with hers, "Pretty name for a very pretty girl."

Veronica blushed and took his arm in hers, "Where are we going?" She asked in her peppy fan voice as he whisked her off.

"Lunch." He led her to his silver SUV and opened the side door. They drove in silence until they ended up at a secluded park.

"What are we doing here?" Veronica asked nervously. He simply walked out of the car and climbed onto the empty playground. She followed him and sat on one of the many platforms. They sat in silence for a few minutes before he finally spoke up.

"I know who you are." He said with a touch of nervousness in his voice. _Of course he'd take me to a secluded place to question my motives._

"What are you talking about?" She questioned.

"Veronica Mars, teen private investigator. You're the chick who put Aaron Echolls away." He didn't stop to let her talk, "I thought it was weird that you had won a contest I hadn't heard of. Then when I saw you I realized there was no contest." _He's a good actor; he convinced me we were going to lunch._

He stopped talking for a second and just as Veronica was about to speak he started again.

"So why are you here? If it's about that party, then there are plenty of other people that know more then me." Trevor finally stopped talking.

"Trevor I don't even want to know what you're talking about. I'm here about Laura." Veronica took over the talking control and kept going, "I don't know whether she's after me, or my boyfriend. All I know is that your one of three who have a restraining order on her and I just want to know why."

"Laura and I went out once. I met her at one of my father's movie premiers; she said she had won tickets or something. We went out for dinner but she wasn't really my type. When I told her it wouldn't work she went crazy. She started throwing things but I figured it was just to get her anger out." He stopped for a second to see if Veronica was listening and when he saw her nod he continued, "After that I kept getting weird phone calls, then I kept hearing noises. One day I looked out my window and she was in my tree. Then one night I was going on a date with a really nice girl I met at my friends party and Laura attacked us." Trevor sighed and let Veronica comment on what he had just told her.

"Wow." Veronica was surprised, "Did you guys get hurt?"

"I had a black eye, and my date had a few cuts and bruises."

"Thanks for telling me everything Trevor, it'll help me out in solving this case." Veronica smiled and gave him an awkward hug.

"So do you still want to go for lunch?" Trevor asked nicely.

"Can I get a rain check? I've got a sleepover to pack for." Trevor gave Veronica a funny look "Don't ask."

Trevor nodded, "Alright, let me drive you back to the set."

--

So thanks to Trevor I've found out that Laura isn't only crazy, she's violent too. Trevor gave Veronica his number in case she wanted to ask him questions, or take him up on the lunch offer.

Veronica drove home from the set and walked into her apartment. On her way to her room she grabbed a girly looking bag from the hall closet. When she got into her room she began packing for the sleepover. She put in her pink P.J shorts and a white tank top. She also threw in clothes for the next day and some make-up. She walked into the living room and grabbed some of her chick flicks off the shelf. Veronica frowned when she realized that she had to spend a night with Laura, doing make-up and discussing Logan. She'd have to pretend that she was dating Dick and they would talk about sex. _I'm probably going to have to say I've had sex with Dick. _Veronica shuddered and walked back into her room.

She zipped up her bag and placed it on her bed. She went into her closet and pulled out her sleeping bag. Then she took everything along with her pillow to the living room. She placed everything onto the floor and plopped onto the couch. _4:30, an hour and a half until a night of living hell._

Veronica picked up the converter and turned the T.V. on. The Breakfast Club was playing on one of the few channels they had. She stretched her legs out and put her head on one of the fluffy pillows. She watched the movie intently until she heard a knock at her door.

She pulled herself off the couch and dragged herself to the door. She was surprised to see Logan standing in front of her when she opened the door.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Are you going to invite me in?" He brushed past her and she shut the door behind him. He took a seat on the couch and she took a seat on the sofa.

"So…" Veronica said looking at him like they'd never talked before in their lives.

"Look Veronica." He paused for a second to look at her, her eyes were on his so he kept going, "You want to go to Stanford and I can't stop you. I freaked out, we just started going out again and it feels like it's just going to be taken away so quickly."

"It's not for another couple of months, and I don't even know if I'll get the scholarship. I don't even know if that's where I want to go for sure."

"I know."

"So no more worrying?" Veronica asked him sincerely.

"Nope." He replied smiling.

"And no more fighting?"

"Nope."

"Good." She leaned up and kissed him, "Because I've missed that."

He pushed her onto the couch and starting kissing her neck. She positioned her legs comfortably and pulled his head up so his lips could meet hers.

_Why worry when you can just do this._

--

A/N – Review Please

Teasers: A fun girl talk filled sleepover!

The last celebrity son interview.

A helpful Dick.

More LoVe.


	18. Sleepovers and Sex Gods

A/N – I'm super sorry that I took so long to update. You guys were very sloppy with reviews last chapter. I mean c'mon there were only 5 of you! Anyways, in this chapter you'll actually hear some of Laura's thoughts.

Thanks to: VintageL0ve, LoVe23, moustrich, belle1089 and matilda030788 for the wonderful reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own them! Oh how I wish I did.

--

"Truth." Veronica said girlishly holding onto her pillow and grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Okay." Laura smiled and took a sip of her water. "What's Dick like in bed?"

Veronica laughed really hard at her question. _What would Dick be like in bed? This could be fun. _"He cries." Veronica blurted out. She didn't realize what she had said until it came out.

"What?" Laura said in strong disbelief.

"Yeah, he cries. A lot." Veronica kept laughing.

"You'd never expect Dick to be a whiner." Laura giggled and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

Veronica agreed and moved on with the game. "Okay your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Laura smiled and readjusted herself to get more comfortable.

_Okay Veronica this is it find some stuff out. _"Have you ever gotten like superobssesed over an exboyfriend?" Veronica saw a strange look in her eyes, "Because I had this one boyfriend named Duncan and I went a bit crazy when he broke up with me. I mean I used to like follow him and stuff." _Way to sound like a creepy stalker Veronica._

"Well I called my ex-boyfriend over and over once. That's about it." _Okay don't tell me the truth. I'll find things out for myself. For now, I need a little break from this._

"Pee break." Veronica said smiling and standing up. She walked to the bathroom connected to Laura's room and sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

--

Laura sat on her bed, waiting for Veronica to return from the bathroom. She sat for a few minutes until her bag started vibrating. Laura got curious so she stood up and unzipped the side pocket that seemed to be causing the vibrations. She pulled out the cell phone that was buzzing and saw the name Logan flashing. _Logan? My Logan?_

She pushed the talk button and put her ear to the phone.

"Veronica?" Logan spoke in almost a whisper. _Why would he be calling her?_

"Veronica you can call me daddy if you don't want Laura to know it's me." Logan laughed into the phone at the 'call me daddy' part. When he realized she still wasn't responding he kept talking. "Or not, just talk to me." _What the hell is going on here? What the hell is talking about, what are they keeping a secret from me. Their dating… that's it they got back together behind my back. Behind Dicks back!_

--

Veronica walked out of the bathroom quietly to find Laura facing the opposite direction on a cell phone. _Wait, that's my cell phone._

Veronica watched as Laura's fist began to shake. She didn't know what to do so she opened the bathroom door and reshut it to get Laura's attention. Laura turned around quickly, pressed the end button on the cell phone and started to talk.

"Hey sorry it kept buzzing so I tried to make it stop." She smiled and handed the phone to Veronica.

"No problem." Veronica saw the strange look in her eyes. _Crap, it must've been Logan. _Laura looked angry and Veronica was a bit scared. She didn't know exactly what this girl was capable of.

"Another round of truth or dare?" Laura asked, obviously trying to act as if nothing happened.

_What can I say to get out of this mess? _"Actually I totally just got my 'lady friend.'" Veronica put her hand on her stomach to act as if she had cramps. "I'll be a total downer for the next couple of days and I think I'd be more comfortable at home."

"Are you sure, I've got Midol and stuff." Laura offered, encouraging for Veronica to stay. _Sure, I'll have a Midol with my murder._

"I think it'd be better if I left. Rain check?" Veronica smiled and acted as sincere as she could.

"Sure." Laura looked a bit disappointed but Veronica wasn't going to stay there.

Laura walked Veronica to her door and they shared goodbyes. Veronica apologized again and got into her car. She drove a few streets down before stopping to look at her cell phone. She pressed the last callers list and she wasn't surprised to see Logan's name at the top.

She pressed his name and the phone started ringing. "Logan, we've got a problem."

--

Veronica and Logan sat on the couch in his living room discussing the recent events of the night.

"So it wasn't you on the phone?" Logan questioned, sounding concerned.

"No." She looked at his concerned face, "What did you say to her?"

"I said that you could call me daddy so that Laura wouldn't know you were talking to me." Logan laughed, still thinking about his call me daddy line.

"This isn't funny!" Veronica slapped his arm and sank back into the pillows. "What do we do?"

"Why do we have to do anything?" Logan asked.

"I haven't solved the case yet." Veronica sighed, "I have one last guy to talk to."

"Maybe she'll act as if she doesn't know. At least that way you'll be able to talk to the guy and figure everything out."

"Yeah I guess." Veronica closed her eyes and thought about everything.

"Look stop worrying. I'll go out with her tomorrow, you'll go talk to the guy and then we'll go from there."

"Okay." She shed a smile and sat up a little bit.

"Good." Logan smiled, grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him. "Now come to daddy."

He tried to kiss her but she turned her face. "Don't even attempt to kiss me if you're going to call yourself my daddy."

"How about big boy?"

"Nope."

"You can call me sex god, but only once and I guess whenever we're in public."

"Okay you got me."

"Good."

--

"Hey Mark!" Veronica exclaimed as she followed Mark into a small coffee shop.

"Uhh, Hi?" He was confused but he didn't shoo her away.

"I'm a big fan of yours." Veronica lied and smiled as she stood in line beside him.

"A big fan of my what? I haven't done anything." He moved up a little in the line. _Crap, he's one of the sons that don't follow in their father's footsteps._

"Ok you caught me. I'm a big fan of your fathers." Veronica smiled and pretended to read the menu.

"You mean you were a fan of my fathers. Didn't you hear that he died of cancer a few months ago?" _This is why you should always read the tabloids._

"Okay so I lied. I'm not a fan of your fathers, I didn't see one of his movies." She looked at his face, which didn't seem to change in expression, "but I'm sorry for you loss."

"Thanks." Mark looked at the menu and started to pull out his wallet. "So what do you actually want with me?"

"I'm going to tell you the truth. I'm a private investigator and I need to know about Laura."

"Laura? The psycho?" Marks eyes filled with surprise when Veronica mentioned the name.

"That's the one." Veronica smiled as they stepped to the front of the counter.

Mark stopped talking to her while he ordered his drink. "Do you want anything?"

"Caramel Mocchiato." She smiled and handed him a 5-dollar bill from her pocket.

"I've got it." He said, pushing the money away.

The barrista handed them their drinks and they walked to a nearby table. He placed the drinks on the table and pulled her chair out. _Well isn't he a gentleman. _

"What do you need to know about Laura?" He quickly jumped in to the point of the conversation.

"I need to know why you filed a restraining order against her. I need to know how dangerous she is because I think she's after my boyfriend."

"She's dangerous, and really crazy. I remember we became friends when I met her at one of the after parties for my father's movie premiers. We talked quite often and hung out on occasion." He took a sip of his drink before continuing, "What I didn't realize is that she thought we were a couple." He stopped talking and there seemed to be tears forming in his eyes.

"What happened after she found out that you weren't a couple." Veronica had a lot of sympathy for this guy and she was scared to know what she did to him.

"I haven't really told anybody what happened, I don't like to talk about it or go into details." He wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "I'm going to tell you, so you and your boyfriend don't get hurt."

"I won't tell anyone, except maybe my boyfriend." She smiled and took a sip of her drink.

He nodded and continued talking, "Well I had a girlfriend for like 4 years. I loved her a lot and I was going to propose and everything. Laura found out about her and one night when we were on a date Laura followed us." He stopped and the tears started flowing, "She followed us back to my house and broke in through the window. She came to my room where my girlfriend and me were making out. She started yelling and screaming so I tried to stop her." He wiped his eyes again and finished the story; "She went crazy and pulled a gun out of her pocket. I started screaming and my girlfriend was crying and then-"

He really started to cry. Veronica scooted her chair over and hugged him. _If this is going the way it sounds, Laura's a killer._

"She shot her and she died." Mark was really upset, "Then she shot me in the arm. Afterwards she ran off and no one believed that she was the one that did it. I was accused of killing my girlfriend and Laura was let off the hook."

Veronica pulled Mark into a hug and thanked him for telling her everything. When they released themselves from the hug and started to drink and make small talk Veronica started to think about Laura and Logan. That's when Veronica realized that he was with her and that she was a killer.

"Logan!" She screamed and ran out of the café. Mark followed behind her.

_--_

Teasers: Logan in Danger, Helpful Dick, LoVe. (1 or 2 more chapters and I think the whole story will be finished.)

Review pleaseeee!


	19. Let's turn the tables

A/N – Wow guys let me first say thanks. You guys were awesome with reviewing this chapter. This chapter got the most reviews out of all of them. This chapter will feature Veronica, Mark, Duncan, Dick, Logan and Laura. There's not really much LoVe, but if you guys review like you did for last chapter I promise that I will update very quick with a very good chapter.

Reviewer mentions –

**Music4mysoul** – Thanks for reviewing EVERY one of my chapters. You rock!

Everyone else – My eyes are about to close, but I promise everyone a detailed review mention next chapter Disclaimer – I don't own the characters of Veronica Mars.. 

--

Ring, Ring, Ring. No answer.

"Pick up!" Veronica clicked the redial button and held the phone up with her shoulder while starting the ignition.

"Maybe you should let me drive." Mark suggested, "That way you can keep dialing."

"Yeah." Veronica opened her front door and ran to the passenger seat. Mark came out and walked around the back to get to the drivers seat. Veronica sat down and handed him the keys.

Ring, Ring, Ring. No answer.

"Damnit Logan!" Tears began to flow from Veronica's eyes. _He's going to die, or get hurt and it's my fault._ She clicked redial again and put the phone up to her ear.

"Where am I supposed to be driving to?" Mark questioned, driving aimlessly as Veronica tried to get a hold of Logan.

"Make a right two blocks up." Veronica pointed to the street and continued dialing Logan's number.

Ring, Ring, Ring. No answer.

Veronica was getting sick of his answering machine. She was getting sick of his inspirational message and she was getting sick of not knowing where he was. Most of all she scared. Scared about what kind of trouble he was in, scared that she wouldn't be able to save him like he had saved her many times.

"It's here." Veronica told Mark to pull over into the outside parking area of the Neptune Grand.

Veronica opened the door and started running towards the entrance of the building without shutting it. Mark hopped out and shut her door before following her in. They ended up and the elevator waiting area and Veronica frantically pushed the up button.

Mark didn't know what to say. He didn't really know her and it didn't seem to like the right time to throw out sayings like 'he's going to be fine' or 'don't worry I'm sure he's safe.' Only because he knew what Laura was capable of, and he didn't want to get her hopes up.

The elevator doors finally opened and Veronica practically flew in. When they were both in Veronica clicked the button for his floor and up they went. The ride up felt incredibly long and Mark could see Veronica was getting anxious. The doors finally opened for their floor and Veronica ran out. She went up to Logan and Duncan's place and started pounding on the door.

They waited as no one answered the door. Veronica kept pounding, harder each time her fist hit the wood. Finally they heard the sound of the lock turning and Veronica let out a breath of relief.

The door swung open to reveal Duncan. She pushed past him and ran towards Logan's room. When she opened the door no one was there. The tears started forming in her eyes again. She searched every room, knowing in her heart that he wasn't there.

"What's wrong Veronica?" Duncan finally said.

"Logan." Veronica took a deep breath, "Where is he?"

"I have no idea, I just got home from visiting my parents this afternoon." Duncan had a sincere look on his face.

"He's with a killer, I've got to find him." Veronica didn't leave room for explanations, she just ran out the door and towards the elevator. Duncan looked towards Mark and all Mark could do was shrug.

"Who are you?" Duncan questioned.

"The source of her information." Mark left Duncan standing in the doorway.

Duncan grabbed a pair of shoes that were sitting in the front hallway, closed the door and joined them near the elevators.

"What are you doing?" Veronica asked.

"I'm coming to find Logan." Duncan smiled as he slipped one of the shoes onto his foot.

That's how the search team became three.

--

"Doesn't this classify as trespassing." Mark asked Veronica as they ducked under the side window of Laura's house.

Veronica decided that her and Mark would look through the windows to see if they could see anything. Duncan waited in the car in case they went in or came out of the house.

"Let's go in then." Veronica said as she pushed the screen of the window inside the house.

"Your solution to trespassing, is to trespass more?" Mark questioned, laughing a little.

"Boost please?" Mark lifted Veronica into the window and she wiggled her way through. She fell onto the floor and made a loud crash. _Crap._ She quickly got up, hoping that no one in the house heard the crashing. She opened the window more so that Mark could fit in.

When he got in they peaked around the room they were currently in. _Nothing._ It looked like an office. She looked around at the photos. It was pictures of Laura with two adults that didn't look like her. _She said that she threw that party while her parents were in Berlin. Her mom died and her fathers a killer, she must have been adopted._

Veronica peeked out the door and into the hallway. "It's clear let's go."

They walked into the hallway and peeked into every room as they went along. When they found that no one was downstairs they took the stairs up to the second level. They checked the adopted parents bedroom, the bathroom, the guest bedroom and what appeared to be a computer room before they go to Laura's room.

"You fir-" Veronica was interrupted by her very loud cell phone. She pressed the talk button quickly without even looking the screen. She hoped that it was Logan so she walked away to talk so that if anyone was in Laura's room they wouldn't hear her. Though with the clatter and the cell phone ringing they probably already had.

"Logan?" She questioned eagerly.

"No Skankezoid it's just me." Dick's voice was a bit comforting, only because he might know where Logan is.

"It's okay, no one's in there." Mark called from Laura's room.

"Who was that?" Dick asked as Veronica walked back towards the empty room.

"A friend, he's helping me look for Logan." She stepped into Laura's room, "Do you know where he is?"

"He mentioned something about the movies or the beach or some shit like that."

"Dick, meet us at the beach." Veronica began to feel hope, she couldn't kill him in a public place, "You can help us find Logan."

"What makes you think I want to help you?"

"I told Laura you cry when we have sex, maybe the other single girls of Neptune would like to know that little tidbit as well." Veronica smiled to herself.

"What the-. Fine whatever I'll be there."

--

"Duncan and Mark, check over by the water. Maybe he took her surfing or something." Veronica instructed them and they listened.

"What about me?" Dick asked, "You forced me out there and I don't even get a duty."

"Check over by the playground, I'll check the restaurants." Veronica ran over to the first boardwalk restaurant she could see.

--

"I've got to tinkle." Laura said smiling as she got up from her seat.

Logan nodded and looked out the window. He saw Dick walking towards the parkette. "I'm going to go say hello to Dick, I have to ask him something."

"Sure, I'll see you in a minute then." She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked to the bathroom. She took her purse but left her coat on the chair. Logan left his sweater on the table, not realizing that his cell phone was in the pocket.

He walked out the front of the restaurant and ran to catch up with Dick.

--

Veronica walked into a restaurant called 'Neptune's Eatery.' She looked in but didn't see Laura or Logan. She was about to walk out when something caught her eye.

Logan's sweater was sitting on top of one of the tables. She walked over to the table and lifted the sweater. His cell phone fell out of one of the pockets and she lifted it out only to find that it was dead. She shoved it in her pocket and looked all around the restaurant. _The washroom, he must be in the washroom._

She ran to the washrooms and opened the one that had 'Men' on the door. "Logan?" Veronica walked in to find a couple of guys washing there hands and peeing in urinals.

"Logan?" She looked to see if there were any feet showing under the stalls when a man finally spoke up.

"Get out of here lady, can't you read?" Veronica followed instructions and figured that Logan wasn't in there because he would've answered her. She stood in front of the bathroom area and looked at the door that said 'Women."

_He wouldn't be in there, would he?_ She opened the door and starting calling his names. She got a few huffs from girls that were in the stalls but no Logan. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Dick's number. _No answer it must be off._

Next she called Duncan's, and he answered.

"Did you find him?" She questioned eagerly.

"Nope, did you?" He asked back.

"I found his sweater and his cell phone but I couldn't find him or Laura. Maybe she already hurt him, what if he's dead? Duncan we have to find him."

Before Duncan could reply one of the stalls in the bathroom opened. Veronica looked into the mirror and saw the face of a killer staring back at her.

"Hey Veronica." Laura's hand was behind her back as she stepped out of the stall. Veronica dropped her phone onto the tiled floor.

_Maybe Logan's not the one in Danger._

--

A/N – Review like you did last chapter!

Teasers - The tables have turned, Veronica is in danger. Logan to the rescue? Dick actually being helpful.

1 or 2 more chapters I believe. We'll see once I write them.


	20. One Step Closer

A/N – Hey there! I'm quick updating! Please do me a favor? Check out my new livejournal community. The link is on my profile. You won't be dissappointed! It's for fiction, videos and graphics. Come on and join tis fun!

This chapter is pretty short. Only because it's like a complete crazy bathroom scene!

You guys were AMAZING at reviewing. Last chapter was deffinetly the most reviewed one.

Thanks: swarminhornets06, LoVeLovah, belle1089, Katie05, moustrich, Logan'sPrincess, music4mysouk, PiratesAreLovely, ziebra, MeridethandDerek, LoVe23, Reid'sGirl, milly, mochaaddicted79, MackeyPac, xoxJayxox for all your awesome reviews!

--

"Well where is Veronica now?" Logan questioned as he walked with Dick back towards the restaurants, "And how did you get involved in the 'hunt' to find me?"

"Dude, I was just calling her to see if it was okay to date other chicks. I didn't know if I was still needed in you whack job plans." Dick laughed and opened the door, "And I have no idea where your girlfriend is. She went off to check restaurants for you or some crap like that."

The two boys walked into the restaurant to find an empty table with Laura and Logan's jacket. _How long can this chick take in the bathroom?_

He looked around at the people sitting at the tables around him. Casey Gant and his girlfriend Brittany were sitting at the table behind his. "Casey, did you see where the girl I was sitting with went?"

"No man, but I did see Veronica Mars come and look at your jacket. She took something and went towards the bathrooms." Casey laughed and went back to eating and chatting with his date.

"Veronica!" Logan said, rushing towards the bathroom. Dick followed clueless.

--

"Laura what are you going to do?" Veronica said with a nervous look on her face. She stood still as Laura took one step closer to her. _I had to open my big mouth and yell about Laura being a murderer on the phone. _

Laura didn't speak. She kept her left hand behind her back, probably grasping a weapon of some sort. She took another step closer, making the gap between her and Veronica very small.

"I think were having some miscommunication problems." Veronica shed half and smile and continued, "I meant maybe she broke up with him. You know hurt his heart and killed him inside."

Laura didn't laugh or smile, she just took another step closer to Veronica. Her chests were touching Veronica back. There was no space left.

--

Logan pushed the door open. It was one of those bathrooms where you enter a small space with another door before getting to the actual bathroom. He could hear Veronicas voice through the door. He didn't want to startle Laura and make her do something to Veronica so he pushed the door open slowly.

He was faced with a scared looking Laura directly in front of an angry looking Laura.

"Veronica." Logan whispered silently. Veronica had the same idea he did. If they handled this calmly, no one would get hurt. That was when Logan saw the gun behind Laura's back. _Veronica's going to get hurt, because she was trying to prevent me from getting hurt._

Dick didn't come into the bathroom at first. He had waited outside for Logan to check if they were even in there. When Logan didn't come out right away, Dick decided he'd go in. He wasn't prepared to see the messed up situation they were in.

"Dude this is twisted." He mumbled to himself, just quiet enough so Laura couldn't hear.

"Why don't we all go eat lunch?" Logan suggested, trying to at least get them out of this current situation. Veronica just smiled and nodded. _She wouldn't be smiling if she knew there was a gun behind Laura's back._

"You think I'm a killer don't you Logan?" Laura finally spoke up.

"What? Why would I think that?" Logan tried his best not to sound sarcastic. Of course he thought she was a killer.

"You didn't answer the question." Laura said, slowly bringing her arm out from behind her back.

"NO!" Logan sounded to angry and scared, so he spoke again with a toned down voice, "No, I don't think you're a killer."

"No?" Laura brought her hand back behind her back. Veronica noticed her hand moving forward, and when it went back she let out a quiet breathe of relief.

"But do you love me Logan?" Laura's hand began shaking as her sad eyes looked into Logan's. Logan looked towards Veronica and she nodded at him.

"Yeah of course." Logan fake smiled, taking a small step towards the two girls. Dick stayed quiet; he didn't know what to do.

"Don't lie to me Logan." Laura started to lift her arm again.

"I'm not lying." Logan said, a bit of nervousness in his voice. _It'll be over soon Veronica. Just wait._

"You love her don't you?" She nodded towards Veronica. Veronicas face turned scared as she continued to lift her arm slowly.

"Me and her are over Laura. I love you!" Logan lied, trying anything he could to get Veronica out of this dangerous situation.

"Don't lie to me Logan!" The gun was in full view now. Her arm was up and it was now held at her side. "You love her don't you?" _She's going to yell at me if I keep saying no._

"You're going to hurt her! You'll hurt her if I tell you the truth." Logan started raising his voice. The situation was no longer calm.

--

It finally clicked into Dick that he could leave the bathroom to get help. Of course he could've just gotten help in the first place but he didn't know what kind of messed up situation was going down in the ladies bathroom. He was surprised that no one had walked in yet.

Dick slowly inched towards the door. His hand was on the handle and pulling on it when he heard Laura mumble stop or something. He looked up and saw that her gun was now pointing at him. Her eyes were on him. He was a little freaked out.

So now the situation was a little more complicated. Laura had her gun out pointed at Dick who was standing close to Logan. Veronica was standing still right next to Laura and no one was choosing to come into the bathroom.

Veronica wasn't attempting to tackle or hit Laura. She just stood still knowing that if she moved, she'd be shot at.

Logan on the other hand, decided to take action. He sped towards Laura and tried to knock the gun out of her hand. It didn't work.

--

Laura shot Logan in the arm. The same arm that had just healed from when he got shot at that shack hang out where Maria was.

"Logan!" Veronica pushed Laura to the ground. Her gun flew out of her hands "Go Dick!"

Dick followed orders and ran out the door before Laura could retrieve her gun.

Laura was a lot stronger then she looked because she pushed Veronica off of her and grabbed the gun. Veronica and Logan were both on the floor. Logan was grabbing his arm and Veronica had a hand on her head. It had hit the floor pretty hard when Laura pushed her off.

Everything was in Laura's control now.

"I should've known." Laura started talking, "I should've known that the daughter of Keith Mars would be a sneaky bitch." Laura laughed creepily to herself as she took steps towards Logan.

"You didn't love me. You never did!" Laura kept laughing. "It was her. I don't know what there is to like about her." She pointed her gun towards Veronica as she talked about her.

Logan shook nervously on the floor. Someone, if not both of them, was going to die. They knew that if they moved, the death would come sooner.

"You think I'm a killer!" Laura shouted, "You think I'm a crazy killer." She started laughing again. None of them responded, they let her keep talking.

"You don't know anything! You don't know what I've been through. You don't know anything!" Laura kept repeating herself angrily. "And that stupid cousin of mine Maria, she didn't know anything either."

Laura laughed to herself before speaking again, "I took care of her."

"She thought it was all about revenge against your father." Laura smiled again, "No it was revenge against you!"d

Laura walked around in circles and kept talking, "Me and Logan had something a long time ago. You probably know that though right, you've been through my stuff." Veronicas face turned scared as she pointed the gun at her again. "You know everything! You're Veronica Mars."

Logan looked up at Veronica to see her face. He gave her an 'I'm sorry I put you through this look.'

Veronica returned the same look. After all she dragged him into the case.

Laura looked at them staring at her. "Yeah it's her you love." Laura's hand started shaking. "It's over now."

Laura raised her gun. Bang.

Someone was bound to come in now.

--

A/N - Crazy ending huh? My friend thinks its funny when I'm shocked by my own story. Anyways review like you did last chapter, that made me so happy. This story is deffinetly coming to an end. Either next chapter or the one after for sure. Most likely next!

Remember to check out the LJ community. It's new so join and tell your friends.+


	21. Interrogation

A/N- I think this is my fastest update ever! I think you guys really did deserve it though, you were awesome with your reviews. This is a pretty neat chapter, I think you guys will like it.

I know I'm being an advertising whore, but once again I must mention our new VM Shipper Challenge Community on Livejournal. We really need members and I can promise the challenges will be awesome. If you go to like my profile and click 'homepage' it will direct you right to it!

Reviewer Mentions: music4mysoul, raedox, MerdithandDerek, Logan'sPrincess, Pyrotechnic86, LoVe23, Katie05, PriatesareLovely, swarminhornets06, MackeyPac, sweetumms33, moustrich, belle1089, xosummerxo, xoxJayxox. You guys rock all rock! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

--

"So Richard, can you explain to me what happened last night?" Sheriff Lamb walked around the interrogation room, before sitting down across from Dick.

"Dude! I already told you that I wasn't in the bathroom when it happened." Dick was bored with all of these questions.

"Okay, tell me again what happened when you left the restroom." Sheriff began tapping his fingers against the wood of the table. "And don't call me Dude."

"Okay man, it was like this."

Dick ran outside and told the cashier at the counter to do something. "Dude, can you call some sort of S.W.A.T team. Serious trouble is going down in the bathroom."

"_What do you mean trouble?" The scrawny blonde boy asked nervously._

"_Shit's going down. The crazy chicks got guns and stuff." Dick looked around the restaurant to see everyone staring at him, "You better call in some help or someone's going to die!"_

_The scrawny boy started walking towards the bathroom, before he was out of sight he called out to some of the other workers. "Christy takeover the register, Martin call the cops." After that he was out of site. _

"_Duncan and that Max guy!" Dick said silently to himself, referring to the fact that Duncan and Mark were still looking for Logan. Dick ran out the front of the restaurant and towards the water where Duncan and Mark were supposed to be looking. He looked around and spotted two guys walking the opposite direction of the restaurant. They were pretty far away but he figured he'd take a chance. It might be them._

_Dick ran as fast as he could towards the two walking guys. When he got closer, he saw that it was in fact Duncan and Mark. "Duncan!" Dick said eagerly. Duncan and Mark stopped walking and Dick sprinted the last bit of distance towards them._

"_What's up Dick? We haven't found Logan yet." Duncan said, curious as to why Dick chased them down the beach._

"_We did!" Dick said proudly. Then his voice changed to somewhat serious, "But now they're like in the bathroom. Laura's got a gun; Logan was shot in the arm, Veronicas having like a hot duel with her. It's some pretty messed up stuff."_

"_Oh my God. We better get back there!" Duncan said, already starting to run towards the restaurant Dick had been pointing at while he told the story. Mark and Dick followed and caught up with Duncan._

_  
They could hear police sirens approaching the beach. "Good, help is coming." Duncan between breathes. They finally got to the restaurant and walked in. Everyone was staring at the door because they all knew that something was going on in the washroom. Dick, Duncan and Mark began to walk towards the door when they heard a big bang. "Holy Crap."_

"So what happened after you heard the bang?" Lamb asked, seeming just as bored to be asking the questions.

"I was like 'we'll get killed if we go in there.' But Duncan was all like 'What if it's Veronica, oh Veronica!"

"So what did Duncan do?"

"He went in the bathroom, so of course we had to follow."

"And that's when you saw-"

"Yeah."

--

"What's your name kid?" Lamb asked the scrawny blonde sitting across the table from him.

"Jack, sir." The boy was nervous to be in an interrogation room at the sheriff's office.

"You we're working the cashier last night, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Tell me what happened."

"Okay."

Jack was leaning against the counter. Today was supposed to be his day off, but Shannon asked him to take over for her. He would never say no to Shannon. The dinner rush had already passed, so things were slow.

_Jack looked back at his co-workers, who had bored, expressionless faces. He turned back towards the counter and started playing with the register._

_Suddenly a strange blonde boy came out of nowhere. "Dude can you call some sort of S.W.A.T team. Serious trouble is going down in the bathroom."_

"_What do you mean trouble?" Jack asked nervously. He wasn't even supposed to be there, and that was the one-day that brought trouble._

"_Shit's going down. The crazy chicks got guns and stuff." The blonde boy was causing quite a scene in the restaurant. "You better call some help or someone's going to die!"_

_Jack started heading towards the bathroom. He looked back into the kitchen to see his co-workers staring at him. "Christy takeover the register, Martin call the cops." Jack ran towards the bathroom. It was too dangerous for him to go in. It was too dangerous for anyone to go in._

_Jack ran towards the locked supply closet located across from the bathrooms. He unlocked it and started rummaging through the stuff. He brought out a 'wet floor' sign, a piece of paper, a marker and some duct tape. He tore a piece of duct tape with his mouth and used it to tape the paper onto the door. He took the marker and wrote 'out of order' on it. He took some more duct tape and made an X with it on the door, just so people got the picture. After all that was done, he put the wet floor sign down in front of the door and ran outside to meet the cops when they showed up._

_He waited outside for a while. He looked around the beach and saw the blonde boy that had informed him of the situation running towards the restaurant. _

_The sirens were slightly noticeable now._

_The blonde boy and his friends ran right past Jack and into the restaurant. That's when he heard the loud bang. He ran into the restaurant to find the blonde boys friend entering the bathroom. _

"Did you see or hear anything else?" Lamb questioned.

"Just a lot of 'Holy Crap's and Omg's'" Jack paused before continuing, "I went back outside and waited for help to come."

--

"Okay, so you ran back to the restaurant after Dick found you. What happened at the restaurant?" Sheriff Lamb asked impatiently, feeling like he'd asked the same questioned one time too many.

Duncan adjusted himself in his seat before telling his part of the story.

Duncan, Mark and Dick walked into the restaurant. They heard the sirens, and were relieved that help was on its way. The relief was shattered once they heard the bang.

"_We have to get in there!" Duncan said eagerly running towards the bathroom door._

"_No way! We're going to get like, killed or some shit." Dick said._

"_Veronica! What if it's Veronica?" Duncan kept running towards the door. Mark and Dick followed. Duncan pushed the door open and saw what had happened. _

"_Holy Crap." Dick said in shock._

"So you discovered what had happened?" Lamb asked Duncan while taking a sip of his coffee.

Duncan sighed and looked at the table, "Pretty much."

--

"Ahh Miss Mars, why am I not surprised to see you here?"Lamb laughed as he shut the door and took a seat on his side of the table.

"Maybe your not surprised because you saw my name on the list." Veronica gave a halfhearted smirk and sat down in her chair.

"Or maybe it's because you always seem to be getting yourself into these twisted situations." He took a sip of his water before continuing, "Always getting yourself involved with the law."

"Oh you know I fought the law." Veronica put her finger on her lip and pretended to contemplated, "And If I remember correctly, the law won."

Lamb smirked, believing that she just admitted that he had won. "Wait a second! Those are lyrics by The Clash!" Her smile lifted as his fell. "This is Neptune, and your sheriff. The law never wins."

"Cute." He was aggravated with her already, "Tell me what happened after Mr.Casablancas left the washroom."

"Well Mr. Policeman, I believe it went a little like this."

Dick had left the bathroom for help and Veronica had just tackled Laura to the ground. Laura pushed Veronica off her and she hit her head on the ground. Logan was just shot in the arm.

_Everything was in Laura's control._

"_I should've known." Laura started talking, "I should've known that the daughter of Keith Mars would be a sneaky bitch." Laura laughed creepily to herself as she took steps towards Logan. Logan's face turned scared, he didn't want to die._

"_You didn't love me. You never did!" Laura kept laughing. "It was her. I don't know what there is to like about her." She pointed her gun towards Veronica as she talked about her. Veronica let out a wimpy cry._

_Logan shook nervously on the floor. Someone, if not both of them, was going to die. They knew that if they moved, the death would come sooner._

"_You think I'm a killer!" Laura shouted, "You think I'm a crazy killer." She started laughing again. None of them responded, they let her keep talking._

"_You don't know anything! You don't know what I've been through. You don't know anything!" Laura kept repeating herself angrily. "And that stupid cousin of mine Maria, she didn't know anything either."_

_Laura laughed to herself before speaking again, "I took care of her."_

"_She thought it was all about revenge against your father." Laura smiled again, "No it was revenge against you!"_

_Laura walked around in circles and kept talking, "Me and Logan had something a long time ago. You probably know that though right, you've been through my stuff." Veronicas face turned scared as she pointed the gun at her again. "You know everything! You're Veronica Mars."_

_Logan looked up at Veronica to see her face. He gave her an 'I'm sorry I put you through this look.'_

_Veronica returned the same look. After all she dragged him into the case._

_Laura looked at them staring at her. "Yeah it's her you love." Laura's hand started shaking. "It's over now."_

_Laura raised her gun. Bang._

_Laura's body dropped heavily onto the tile floor._

_Tears started rolling down Veronica's cheek as she crawled towards Logan. "Are you okay?" She whispered. He gave her a nod; she could tell her was in serious pain. "You're always taking a bullet for me aren't you Logan?" She questioned in a sincere voice._

"_It's because I love you Veronica." Logan said, you could tell he was in pain by the sound of his voice. More tears started rolling down Veronica's cheek. She held him close to her, trying to avoid touching his hurt arm. _

_That's when Duncan, Dick and Mark stormed in._

"_Holy Crap." Dick said in shock._

"_Did you- did she?" Mark questioned, looking at the gun that was lying beside her on the floor._

"_She did it." Veronica answered quickly._

_They tried to ask questions, but Veronica just nodded and stayed quiet. She didn't really feel like talking. The three boys finally got the hint and they all sat in silence until the help finally came through the door._

_Deputy Sachs and Deputy Leo walked into the bathroom and stared at the group of teenagers sitting on the floor. They of course noticed Laura's dead body. They also noticed Logan's hurt arm. Sachs picked up his walkie-talkie and requested two ambulances._

_Leo tried to start to ask questions._

"_Not now." Duncan said calmly. Leo nodded._

_They all sat in silence, the two deputies staring at the body. _

_A few minutes later the paramedics came into the washroom. "Only one ambulance was available Deputy." _

"_Take the body, we'll take the other one in our car." Sachs instructed. The paramedics did as told. They put Laura's body into a body bag and put her onto a stretcher. The two deputies went over to Logan and helped him get up. They began to walk him out of the bathroom and towards the front of the restaurant._

_Veronica followed, but the others stayed behind. They got to the car, and they gave Veronica permission to ride with them. Veronica crawled into the backseat and the deputies placed Logan in lying down with his head on her lap._

_He looked up at her and tried his best to force a smile. She smiled back and words started forming in her mouth. "I love you too."_

"That's all very heartwarming. I mean your loving each other and all but where is Mr.Echolls now?" Lamb questioned, annoyed by Veronica.

"He's in the hospital, he did get shot in the arm." Veronica stood up and started walking towards the door.

--

A/N - I know I keep saying ' 1 or 2 more, 1 or 2 more' but I'm almost positive that the next chapter will be the last. It will kind of tie everything off. It's going to be sad, not reading all of your reviews and not posting this story and stuff.

Review like crazy! I really love all of your reviews.

Once more, please please please check out the LJ community. My profile, 'homepage.' I love you all!


	22. Coffee Shop Soundtrack

A/N – Okay so this is the very last chapter. It ties everything up. There is a lot of LoVe in this chapter.

Reviewer mentions: moustrich, JuLzIa4BoMbErS, Reid'sGirl, PiratesAreLovely, mochaaddicted79, JaysBaby, music4mysoul, MeridethandDerek, britney123, belle1089, Logan'sPrincess, xosummerxo, milly, ReginaHalliwell, LoVe23, xoxJayxox

Special mention: My best friend Brittany, I think I've officially made her a fan girl. The title of this chapter is a request/dedicated for her.

Disclaimer – Not mine, like I've said for 21 other chapters. (22 Chapters, it's like 22 episodes. An entire season!)

--

"Hey." Veronica smiled as she walked into the hospital room. She took a seat in the chair next to Logan's bed. "How long are you in for?"

"Oh I was released hours ago, I'm just here for the hot nurse. I mean did you see her -" Logan joked as he sat up. Veronica slapped his good arm.

"Hush you!" Veronica smiled, "You're a very sick boy."

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Logan spoke up, "I was actually released a couple of hours ago. Just waiting to see how long it'd take for you to come visit me. The nurses had a pool going on."

"Oh yeah." Veronica scooted her chair closer to the bed. "How long did Chesty McGee say I would take?"

"She said you'd never come. Then she offered me really steamy and kinky sex." Logan smirked as he pulled the covers off to revealed his fully clothed self."

"What did you say to that offer?"

"Told her I had a really hot, and equally kinky girlfriend that would come eventually."

"Good answer." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips, "Now let's blow this joint."

Logan got out of the bed. His bandaged arm hung by his side. He extended his other arm towards Veronica, offering him her hand. She took his hand and they entwined their fingers. They walked out of the down the halls of the hospital hand in hand.

--

"Dude! I'm going to own your sorry ass." Dick said jokingly as he fiddled with the X-Box controller.

"It seems like your losing." Veronica smirked, "To a girl who's never played X-box."

Veronica was sitting on Logan's lap and facing Dick in Mario Kart. Logan couldn't play because of his arm so Veronica and him formed a team. She would play and he would tell her cheats and all of Dick's weaknesses.

Veronica and Dick kept exchanging insults while Logan laughed and watched the game. When they heard the opening of Dick's door they all looked to see Duncan standing with Donuts and Pop.

"Hey Duncan." Veronica said awkwardly, "What are you doing here?"

"I invited him." Logan chimed in.

"Oh?" Veronica said in a half question, half statement. She was a little surprised that they had solved things. She was actually surprised that he let Logan live with him after she got back together with him.

"I play winner." Duncan said, joining the group like none of them had fought.

--

Veronica sat in the Java Hut waiting for Logan to meet her. She ordered a latte and took a seat at the table near the entrance. Someone approached the table and she looked up expecting to find Logan.

"Hey." Duncan said quietly, "Can I sit?"

"Go ahead." Veronica said, pointing to the chair.

"Thanks for not freaking out about me being there yesterday." He smiled, "It was nice to hang out with my old friends again."

"Does that mean you're considering us friends again?" Veronica asked, happy to know that Duncan was okay with her and Logan.

"If you want to be."

"So you're okay with me and Logan?"

"Yeah, I screwed up my second chance. He should get his."

"Then I'm glad were friends again." Veronica smiled and Duncan smiled back.

"Hey." Logan said coming from the entrance and standing over their table, "Secret Rendezvous?"

"Nope. Those are only on Thursdays." Veronica smiled and leaned up to give him a kiss, "And they're with Puerto Rican strippers."

"Good to know." Logan said, giving her another quick kiss before turning around to greet Duncan. He gave him a high-five and said hello.

"What no kiss for me?" Duncan joked.

"Not until the third date. You know my policy." Logan smiled and turned towards Veronica. "Ready?"

"Let's go." Veronica grabbed his hand and turned towards the entrance, "We'll talk to you later Duncan."

Duncan waved back and Logan and Veronica left the Java Hut.

--

Veronica sat in her room, thinking about all that had happened with Laura. She went over the notes she had used to solve the case.

_So Laura went crazy after her Dad killed her brother. She started stalking celebrity sons, and when they broke up with her, she got even crazier. Each break-up, she got worse. It started with stalking and it ended with murder. So when she fell in love with Logan, she was determined to get together with him. She found out I dated him, and she came to the school to get rid of me. Of course she convinced her cousin to make a fake Bobby case. Maria thought she was doing it to get revenge on the Mars family because Keith put her family in prison. So when Maria was no longer help to her, she killed her. All she had to do then was get rid of me, which was hard to do because I was investigating her and following everything she did. Finally when she found out about everything, it seemed she was going to kill me and Logan, but it all ended with her killing herself._

Veronica took a deep breath. They had all gone through a lot in the past couple of months. She was glad that it was all over. _It won't be long until someone else wants to kill me. _

Veronica laughed at her own thought.

She sat in her room for a couple of minutes until she heard the front door open. She ran into the living room to find her Dad smiling.

"It feels like forever since I've seen you." Veronica smiled and ran to hug her dad.

"I know kiddo, but I caught who I needed to catch." Keith smiled and held onto his daughter tightly. "Plus I read about the incident in the paper. I had to come home to make sure you were okay."

"I'm glad you're home. Veronica smiled and kept her hold on her father. "We have some serious father/daughter bonding to do."

"How about some Lasagna and a movie to start off?"

"Perfect."

--

There wasn't really a funeral. Her adopted parents were still off somewhere and she didn't really have any other family. The school held a memorial one Saturday, inviting people to attend.

Veronica, Dick, Wallace, Logan, Duncan and Mark attended. Other then them it was empty, except for a few students who had known her from classes.

The memorial wasn't much. Just a few words from the principal, a few prayers said by a priest and the lighting of a few candles.

Some of the students had been asked to set up a small memorial shrine in the hall. Veronica and Logan went to see it while the others went outside to the parking lot. There was a picture of Laura, looking innocent. There were also some flowers donated by a local flower shop and a few unlit candles.

"I wish I were more mad at her." Veronica said softly. "I can't be, because it's not really her fault."

Logan nodded. He understood that Laura went crazy because of what her father did.

He walked behind Veronica and wrapped his hands around her. He placed his hands on her stomach and they stood looking at the shrine.

--

For the time being, Veronica's life was semi-normal.

Logan was still her boyfriend. Duncan, Wallace, Mac and even Mark were good friends of hers. Sometimes she even considered Dick a friend, but that was only sometimes.

Veronica sat contemplating this on the beach while Back-up ran around and played. She watched her dog run around in circles and fetch the ball she was throwing for him until she saw a shadow coming from behind her.

She looked up and saw Logan. "Hey."

"Hey." He sat down beside her and gave her a kiss.

They sat in silence after that. They both knew that her semi-normal life would change soon. She would have to choose where she was going to college, and then figure out how her relationship with Logan would work if she did chose Stanford.

"So Stanford?" Logan questioned, figuring he could get it out quicker and break the silence.

"I don't know." Veronica smiled. "I have a couple of weeks to decide."

He smiled because her answer wasn't yes yet. "I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah." She smiled at his words, "I love you to, you know that?"

"Yeah." He smiled and gave her a kiss.

_If things go as planned, I think I'll go to Hearst._

--

_Love a 4-letter word. L O V E, yeah it's still four letters. According to the dictionary love is deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying oneness. _

_I felt love towards one person, but it took a while to say the three words "I love you." He hinted around it a few times before with, "I'm falling in love with you" or "You're the love of my life" but somehow like me, he could never say it. If you were trying to guess who I'm talking about, it is in fact Logan Echolls. We are dating again, and I can honestly say I love him. Sure it took a while, but all great things take time._

_Fin_

_--_

Final Authors note: I would like to once again thanks everyone for reading. I'm actually pretty sad to be ending this. It really made me happy to see you guys reviewing and enjoying the story.

Don't be stingy on the reviews just because it's the last chapter. I want final messages!

I've got some story ideas, but I might not start them till I'm settled in school. Or maybe if you guys would join our LJ community, I might think of it. (Not to bribe or anything ;))

Speaking of our LJ community, join it. Go to my profile, and click homepage. There is a challenge up now!

Once again, bye for now! Look for more stories by me in the near future.

Love you all!


End file.
